Love and sorrow
by Daryl'sVixon
Summary: Set after season 3 final. When the group finds themselves betrayed by one of the Woodbury people they are forced back on the run, heading in different directions this story focuses on Daryl and Carols struggle to survive and their journey to find the others as they grow together.
1. Under the cover of darkness

_**Okay I know I haven't finished my story A love that echo's and it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated it but I had this idea for a new story and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Set a few months after the season 3 final and for the purposes of this story Merle didn't die instead Daryl caught up with him and talked him out of facing off with the Governor because I love Merle and he must be in my story hehe. Anyway a huge thanks to my beta, your awesome sweetie, I really hope you all enjoy and let me know if you think I should continue or not.**_

_Love and sorrow._

_Chapter one_

_Under the cover of darkness._

Daryl should have seen it coming; things had been far too quiet, too good. After the Governor's first attack they had brought the folks of Woodbury back to the prison, most of them were nice enough, just scared people looking for somewhere safe to hunker down.

Men, women and children of all ages, they all pitched in, earned their keep and worked hard to keep the prison and all the people inside it safe. Daryl had been able to catch up with Merle stopping him from confronting the Governor alone. Merle just wanted to do the right thing by Daryl and take the Governor and his men out before they could hurt anyone else but Daryl knew if he had gone up against them alone he would have lost his brother for sure; so after a heated argument that got slightly violent in true Dixon fashion Daryl had convinced Merle to come back to the prison with him.

After that the Governor had attacked but they had managed to scare him off, then the Governor had killed most of his own people shattering any loyalty the rest of Woodbury had for him. They had found Andrea too late; Michonne had stayed by her side holding her as Andrea did what she had to, to make sure she didn't turn. They had returned to the prison to lay Andrea to rest with the people from Woodbury. Slowly things had returned to normal Maggie and Glenn had gotten married in a small ceremony, Rick, Daryl and Merle had repaired the fence and made sure the prison was as secure as possible and things finally looked like they were looking up.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

Daryl woke to the unmistakable sound of gun fire, he could hear people running and screaming. Jumping off his bunk he grabbed his bow, gun and buck knife looking out his cell door he could see the Governor and the small handful of people on the lower level, he was shooting people as they attempted to flee their cells, turning to grab his jacket and vest he moved fast but quiet straight to Carol's cell next door.

"Daryl what the hell is going on?" she gasped jumping up from her bunk, he could see her hands shaking, panic written on her face.

"It's the Governor and his men, we got to get outta here."

"What? But how? We fixed the fence, the prison is like Fort Knox; you and Merle made sure of that."

"It had to be one of the Woodbury folks, knew we couldn't trust them," he hissed clearly enraged.

"Aaron was on guard duty with Sasha, he must have let him in."

"Or both of them did," Daryl grumbled looking out her cell to make sure the Governor wasn't getting too close.

"No, Sasha wouldn't betray us," Carol shook her head putting on her jacket and shoes and grabbing her gun, then a thought stopped her "Wait, you don't think Aaron would have hurt her do you?"

"It don't matter woman there's nothing we can do now if he has, we gotta go," he said grabbing her arm and leading her out of the cell, they had just moved down the stairs when they saw Carl shoot one of the Governor's men before the Governor turned and returned fire.

"Oh my god Carl," Carol gasped in horror as they watched the young boy slump to the ground. Daryl realized the Governor must have heard Carol's gasps when his head snapped towards them; he smiled sinisterly as he started to move towards them. Daryl saw Rick round the corner and scoop up Carl before fleeing. Daryl raised his bow firing as he grasped Carol's arm.

"Move it woman, run" he barked at her pushing her towards the hallway behind them that lead to the tombs. Daryl couldn't help but smirk smugly as his arrow hit its mark. The Governor hissed when the arrow lodged into his upper chest, he fired at Merle's redneck brother and the woman but it was too late, his bullets hit the wall as they rounded the corner and disappeared from his sight.

Daryl moved through the tombs quickly dragging a clearly shaken Carol behind him. He could tell she was crying, he could feel her hands shaking but he had to keep them moving. He had gotten into the habit of parking his bike at the side of the prison should they ever have to flee the prison suddenly. He could hear the moans of the walkers that still wandered the tombs and when they rounded the corner he saw two walkers blocking the doorway to their escape.

"Stay here and stay alert," he whispered to her. Moving fast, he raised his bow hoping to take both out before they noticed him but as they turned snarling at him he knew they weren't going to be so lucky. Firing he got the first walker straight between the eyes, he went to reload as it slumped to the ground but the second walker was on him within moments.

Dropping his bow he fought to keep the walker back so he could reach for his buck knife but it was grabbing at him trying hard to take a bite out of him. Before Daryl knew what was happening, Carol was at his side coming to his aid. Pulling his buck knife from his side she slammed it down onto the walker's skull putting it down.

Daryl looked at her with a mixture of shock and gratitude; he nodded at her before retrieving his bow, grasping her hand he pulled her towards the door, and pushing it open they ran outside. It was still dark and the cold air bit into their skin, moans could be heard all around, they quickly realized that the gates had been left open when the Governor had come in and the gun fire had attracted every walker for miles.

"There's walkers everywhere," Carol whispered her voice shaking. While she had become stronger over the months learning to protect herself against both walkers and humans, the thought of being bit and turned still shocked her to her core.

"On the bike quick, we ain't got all day," he hissed jumping on the bike; she quickly hopped on wrapping her arms around him tightly as he started the bike.

"What about everyone else?" she yelled into his ear, he looked around seeing people getting into the cars they had scattered around the prison yard. He could see Rick with Carl in his arms, Michonne was with him nursing baby Judith. Merle, Beth, Tyrese and a limping Sasha were slipping into another car. Hershel, Maggie and Glenn with a few Woodbuy people were piling into the other cars.

"They're fine, see" he said pointing across the field. "Now hold on" he warned her as he took off weaving through walkers before tearing out one of the open gates, they all went in different directions Rick, Merle and Daryl had talked about what they would do if this ever happened and they had agreed they would split up and all meet at a certain spot, a small children's refuge his aunty used to run before the world went to shit.

Merle and Daryl always knew the chance that their Aunt Cheryl being alive was slim. She was the only sister of their mother, a sweet and gentle woman; she had been running the refuge for over ten years. She had dedicated her life to keeping the kids safe from the abuse, even though their father had tried to keep the woman from them after their mother had passed away; she had refused to walk away. When she found out about the abuse she had taken Daryl from him, she had saved him. Merle had already left home but she had opened her home to the troubled teen, even though he had gotten mixed up with drugs and was always getting into trouble with the law she had made it clear that he was always welcome at her home.

When the outbreak had first hit they were heading there to make sure she was safe but so much had happened, the outbreak spread so fast, faster than they thought it would. They had joined the group and then Merle had been left on that roof and he had lost him and he just couldn't face having to put his aunt down alone and he couldn't bring himself to leave the area till he knew for sure whether Merle was dead or alive.

When he had finally found Merle again they had talked briefly about leaving for the refuge but even though Daryl never said it, he knew he couldn't leave the group. He couldn't leave Carol but before he could make up a reason to stay Merle had quietly informed him that he didn't want to go, giving no reason he walked off but Daryl knew Merle couldn't face putting her down if she had been turned not unless they had too.

They had decided on the refuge as a meet up spot because they knew it was secure, high fences located in the middle of the country so there was next to no people around, less people meant less chances of walkers, he just had to get them there in one piece.

They had been on the road for hours, it was still pitch black and he could feel Carol shivering behind him. He knew he should stop, try and find a place for them to bunker down for the rest of the night, somewhere warm but it was dangerous enough moving around during the day with the threat of walkers. At night it was near suicidal.

He knew the Governor would be out looking for their group soon the fact that the prison was now his would be beside the point. No, the Governor wanted them all dead especially Rick, Merle and him. He already had it in for Daryl after they had shot up Woodbury getting Maggie and Glenn back and then him and Merle; but to add insult to injury Daryl had shot an arrow into the man's chest before fleeing the prison.

If he didn't want him dead before, he definitely would now.

No they couldn't stop it wasn't safe. He knew there was a small town about an hour before the refuge and if they kept up their current speed they would make it there by morning. It would offer a place to rest for an hour or two, to find some warmer clothes and some food. He grasped Carol's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze; she nodded her head knowing it was his silent way of telling her they were going to push on, hugging into his back to try and block out the bone chilling wind, she just hoped the others were okay.


	2. I've got your back

_**A big thank you to my beta for going over this for me, I hope you all enjoy **_

_Chapter two._

_I've got your back._

They had driven all night, from time to time Daryl would see a walker stumbling across the road but there was more than enough room to weave around them. He knew Carol was exhausted he felt her arms relax and then jerk as she started to doze off. He knew he had to get them to town and soon. Finally the sun started to peak and he saw the small town dead ahead; pulling up out the front of a small doctor's clinic he helped her off the bike. He had his bow ready looking around for any movement but he saw none.

"I'll get ya set up in the doctor's clinic and I'll go looking for some food and shit," he said moving towards the clinic, she stopped him grasping his arm.

"Daryl you can't go salvaging in a strange town alone."

"It ain't a strange town, I lived not far from here with my aunt for years, I know this place."

"Okay but you haven't been here since the outbreak; you don't know how many walkers tend to be around here."

"I'll be fine woman, quit fretting," he huffed moving away from her.

"You're no good to me dead," she snapped at him. He turned to look at her, surprised at her boldness. "I know you're trying to keep me safe but you could walk into one of these stores and there could be half dozen walkers in there, I know you're good at what you do but two sets of hands are better than one… if something happened to you…." She couldn't finish her words, they choked her on the way up, she knew if he died it would destroy her and if she was being honest with herself she knew she wouldn't last very long without him

"Look you taught me how to use my gun..." she started patting the gun on her side.

"No guns unless we're cornered, you're right we don't know how many walkers are around, don't wanna bring a shit storm down on our asses."

"Then give me one of your knives, you taught me how to use that too remember," he sighed knowing she wasn't going to give in and a part of him knew she was right. "I've got your back Daryl"

"Fine but you stay with me at all times you hear," he grumbled.

"I promise," she smiled as he passed her one of his buck knives as they headed across the street and into the small grocery store.

Daryl in the end had been glad he had let her come with him. They had slipped inside the grocery store quietly rounding a corner and right into eight walkers. They had turned advancing on them. Carol had yelled to split up and taken off in the opposite direction much to his annoyance, three of the eight walkers had taken off after her while he was left to deal with the other five.

Between his bow and his knife, Daryl had dealt with the five walkers pretty quickly, he turned fast heading in the direction Carol had ran. He found the first fallen walker just around the corner a clear knife wound in its skull, stepping over it he kept moving rounding a corner he saw the second dead in the aisle he was walking down. Moving to the back of the store he found the third dead in an open office doorway, stepping over it he saw Carol going through desk drawers of what looked like a lunch room for employees.

"Look what I found," she smiled showing him a small first aid kit and a case that housed a hand gun and a box of ammo.

"Are you crazy?" he all but yelled at her. Moving to her he slammed his bow on the desk and grasped her upper arm. "What did I tell ya? You stay with me at all times," he growled, she knew she had scared him she could see the fear all over his face.

"Daryl you're hurting me," she said calmly looking at his hand grasping her arm tightly. He jerked back letting her go right away. "Look I'm sorry I scared you but we couldn't take them all in that small space, we would have been overwhelmed, I divided them into manageable numbers."

"Don't do it again," he snapped grabbing his bow and storming out, she sighed she thought she had done the right thing. She had been pretty proud taking down the three walkers alone but now she just felt guilty for scaring him. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room for anything else they might need before following him out.

They had moved through the rest of the store in silence grabbing what little food, drink and other needs they could find. They went into the doctor's clinic putting down the one walker inside. Carol heard Daryl sigh as he kneeled down.

"Sorry Dr Wallace."

"You knew him?" she whispered unsure if she should ask.

"Yeah, town doc, he was a alright guy."

"I'm sorry." He just nodded dragging the body out the back of the clinic, glancing at the man one last time Daryl sighed. A part of him wanted to bury the old man but he knew they didn't have time for that. Shutting and locking the back door, he helped Carol store the goods from the grocery store in the small examination room before they headed out to check out the sports store in hopes of finding some more arrows for his bow.

The town seemed to be mostly untouched. Daryl figured not many people had come across it, he had found half a dozen arrows for his bow, plus a small women's bow equipped with its own arrows. Grabbing it, he figured it would be good to teach Carol how to use it, how to hunt. They had also found a few knives and a baseball bat.

Next they found a blue truck thankfully with its keys in it. He wanted something safer for them to travel in, something to keep Carol warm but he couldn't leave his bike behind so the truck was perfect. It didn't have a lot of fuel in it but it would be enough to get them to his aunt's refuge. He drove it over to the clinic parking it out in the front he put the bike on the back tray tying it down with the rope in the back. Last they hit the clothing store grabbing a few bags each of warmer clothes they tossed it into the truck before heading back into the clinic.

"Daryl where are we going? Do you have a place in mind?" she asked softly eating the tin of peaches in her hand, he looked up at her eating his own tin nodding.

"Rick, Merle and I talked about the best place to head if something like this happened we decided on a small kid's home Merle and I's Aunt worked at."

"What if she's…" she started but he quickly cut her off.

"I'll deal with it." She nodded continuing to eat. "My aunt Cheryl was a quiet lady, a good lady chances are she is dead or a walker, she couldn't hurt a fly, it's the part I loved most about her and it's probably the quality that got her killed." She looked up at him but he was looking down playing with the food in his hands.

"It's about an hour from here, it's small but it's safe, isolated, high fences… we'll stay for two days and wait for the others if they don't come we have to keep moving, head north till we cross the border."

"But the others…"

"We'll leave em a note, tell em where we're headed but we can't stay there it's too close to the Governor."

"We've already put hours between us and him."

"It's not enough," he sighed seeing her flinch at his harsh tone. "Look he hates Rick, Merle and I after how we tore up Woodbury getting Maggie and Glenn back, then Rick shooting up the place getting me and Merle out but to make it worse I shot the bastard in the chest when we were leaving the prison, if he didn't want me dead before he definitely does now."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I gotta keep you safe women, that's my job now." Her head shot up at this looking into his blue eyes.

"Daryl I can look after myself, you taught me well," she smiled; he couldn't help but smile back.

"I know you can but this guy is bad news, real bad we need to put as much distance between us and him as possible." She nodded her head knowing he was right; she just hoped that the others were at the children's home when they got there.

They had slept for a couple of hours before Daryl woke her telling her it was time to go. They emptied the doctor's office of what medical supplies they could find, and after packing up the truck they headed out. Daryl wasn't wrong the home was an isolated aside from a few farm houses. Carol hadn't seen a single house or walker for miles. Daryl turned right driving up a long dirt driveway; Carol could see a tall green metal fence and a large brick house just beyond it.

"Stay here I'll just open the gate," she nodded scooting over into the driving seat as he slipped out, she watched as he pulled a key from inside his vest and unlocked the gate before pushing it open. She drove in stopping just beyond the gate and moved back over as he locked the gate back up and hopped back in. Pulling up at the house he took a much needed deep breath before looking over at Carol.

"I need you to be prepared for this."

"What do you mean?"

"My Aunt ran this place she lived here full time but she had two other women who worked for her part time and at least ten young kids living here." She frowned realising what he was trying to tell her.

"Kids that could now be walkers," she spoke softly.

"I can't have ya hesitating if a kid walker comes at ya, I know it was a kid before but it ain't anymore, it's dangerous I need ya to remember that." She looked up trying to sound strong for him.

"I promise I won't hesitate." He nodded getting out of the truck his bow drawn as she moved beside him. "Daryl look," she said pointing to the field on the side of the house, there was at least ten crosses, graves.

"Come on," he said moving into the house, Daryl moved slowly and quietly moving from room to room so far they had found nothing but just as they were heading for the activity room as his aunt used to call it, he heard the unmistakable sound of feet shuffling, he stopped preparing himself.

"Stay behind me," he whispered she nodded moving behind him, he raised his bow as they rounded the corner, he felt his heart pound loudly at the sight before him. "Aunt Cheryl" he whispered his voice all choked up.

"Oh my god," he heard Carol gasp behind him.


	3. Family

_**New update I really hope you all enjoy please review and let me know your thoughts. Big thank you to my awesome beta, hugs hun .**_

_Chapter 3_

_Family._

"_**Stay behind me" he whispered she nodded moving behind him, he raised him bow as they rounded the corner, he felt his heart pound loudly at the sight before him "Aunt Cheryl" he whispered his voice all chocked up.**_

"_**Oh my god" he heard Carol gasp behind him.**_

"Daryl, is that you?" his aunt asked her voice laced with shock, she lowered her bow moving towards him.

"You're alive," Daryl whispered lowering his bow too advancing on her.

"Takes more than the end of the world to knock me down." Daryl laughed hugging her tightly; he couldn't believe she had made it, he thought for sure he would find her dead or worse a walker, stepping back he looked at her in disbelief.

"How?" he whispered.

"I had to keep my kids safe didn't I?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"The kids, they're all alright?" She sighed looking down tears burning her eyes as she fought them back.

"Only two, there's just Kyle and Janie now," she whispered looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." She nodded looking behind him at Carol.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh right Aunt Cheryl this is Carol she's… she's a friend" he stammered over his words.

"It's nice to meet you Carol."

"You too," Carol smiled. Cheryl looked between the two knowing that there was clearly more than just friendship between the two of them, she couldn't help but smirk at them. Daryl felt uneasy his aunt was giving him that look, the same look she always got when he was a kid and he was keeping a secret from her and she knew.

"Aunt Cheryl what happened here?" Daryl asked desperately wanting to break the quiet.

"Come into the activity room and I'll explain." They followed her down the hall and into the room, it was spread out with books, games and toys. In one corner were three cots and in the other was a small makeshift kitchen, a small countertop stove connected to a generator.

"Kyle, Janie you can come out now it's just Daryl and his friend Carol," Cheryl called and a little girl no more than eight years old came running out from the bathroom.

"Daryl!" she squealed, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she ran for him wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Hey kid," he smiled down at her.

"Cheryl said you would come," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah took him long enough," Kyle muttered standing next to Cheryl. Daryl looked up at the teenager, his dark brown hair long and shaggy hanging over his face.

Kyle and Janie had come to live at the home four years ago when both their parents were killed in a car crash; with no living grandparents and both their parents being only children there was no one to take them in. Janie had only been four years old and Kyle had been eleven at the time.

"Hey," Cheryl snapped tapping his shoulder, "That's enough."

"What did take you so long," Janie huffed stepping back folding her arms across her chest, Daryl laughed softly at the pout on her young face.

"I'm sure Daryl had his reasons," Cheryl intervened. "Come sit down, Kyle go grab Daryl and Carol some water please."

"Whatever," he huffed rolling his eyes and moving away.

"I see the boy still has an attitude problem," Daryl grumbled.

"He has been through a lot, seen a lot," Cheryl sighed; Kyle returned handing them a glass each before moving away taking Janie with him.

"This place seems almost untouched," Carol spoke looking around.

"We shut down the home pretty quick but we lost people."

"What happened to the kids?" Daryl finally asked, Cheryl sighed before explaining.

"When it hit the news it was just weird reports, people acting crazy, this virus making them act out of sorts, we decided it was best to stock up on supplies and lock down the home until it blew over, didn't realise it never would," she whispered bitterly before continuing. "Helen and Darren took a trip to town to stock up for the next few months and everything seemed fine, town people were stocking up too but no one was sick or acting crazy but just as Helen and Darren had filled the truck and were getting ready to head out all hell broke loose, those things came stumbling into town attacking people, tearing them apart. Darren said it was chaos… Helen was bitten just as she was getting into the truck, Darren was so freaked out that he drove right back here too afraid to stop at a hospital. I treated Helen's wound as best I could and attached her to an I.V but she had lost a lot of blood and she had a raging fever like nothing I had ever felt before."

"That's what happens they get bit or scratched and the virus burns through them till they die," Daryl said. Cheryl nodded.

"I decided I had to get her to a hospital so I went to get my gun for protection, I wanted to lock all the windows and doors so the kids would be safe, I was heading back to get Helen when I heard the children screaming, I ran back into the sick bay and Helen was ripping into Darren, he was already dead and then she turned and attacked the children, I had no choice but to shoot her and then before my eyes Darren got up, at first I couldn't believe it I mean he was a mess, his insides were literally on the outside and then I saw his eyes were dead, smoky, I started to catch on then what this virus did but before I could put him down he attacked the kids too between him and Helen they had bitten and scratched eight of the kids," she cried tears slipping from her eyes as she remembered the losses.

"You couldn't know what would happen, this virus took us all by surprise," Carol tried to reassure her.

"Kyle had hidden Janie and came back to help the others but it was too late, he said Helen had died just after I left and within minutes she had come back and started attacking."

"What happened to the other kids?" Daryl asked.

"We stayed with them until the end, made them as comfortable as we could and when they died from the fever Kyle and I made sure they didn't come back and then we laid them all to rest in the field off the side of the house."

"I'm so sorry Aunt Cheryl I know how much you cared for them all."

"I go out and hunt every other day but I haven't had to go to town with all the supplies Helen and Darren brought back that day, we still have enough to last a few weeks."

"Do you get many walkers around here?" Carol asked.

"I run into them from time to time in the woods but no more than two at a time and I'm a good shot thanks to Daryl and Merle," she smiled. "Speaking of Merle is he…," she couldn't bring herself to finish the question; Merle and Daryl were like her own kids the thought of either one of them dying broke her heart.

"Nah you know him only Merle can kill Merle." She laughed softly at this nodding. "We were held up in a prison about seven hours south of here with a group of people, we had trouble with this guy calls himself the Governor, bad news, we thought we had scared him off but we were wrong, he snuck into the prison under the cover of darkness and started shooting people in their cells. I grabbed Carol and ran saw Merle getting into a car with a few other people… we talked about this happening and decided that we would head here so I'm sure he ain't far away."

"Good."

"We'll wait two days but if they ain't showed up by then we gotta keep moving, head across the border to Grandpa Max's holiday house."

"Daryl no one has been to your grandfather's house in years, not since he passed on, we don't even know if that road is still accessible," Cheryl replied shocked. "With the winter we just had, the storm could have knocked down trees and blocked it."

"Then we'll foot it."

"That house is deep in the woods, it would take hours on foot and with the kids… Kyle might be able to handle the track but Janie is just a little girl."

"So I'll carry her."

"Daryl…." She started but he quickly cut her off.

"We can't stay here, it's too close to him and he'll be looking for us, he ain't the type to knock on the door and ask if you have seen us he'll kick the door in and check for himself and he won't leave anyone alive, he ain't above killing kids believe me," he said thinking of Carl. He took a moment to calm himself before continuing, "look it ain't forever but that house is isolated deep in the woods, the closest town is over a hundred miles away and there are no other properties in that forest so the walkers will be minimal, it's on the water grandpa always had a few boats there too so we can fish and hunt there so we won't be low on food… he can't track for shit and with Merle not in his group he ain't got anyone to track for him, we'll be safe and I know if we're not here Merle will head for that house."

"Alright," Cheryl nodded she could hear the fear in his voice and it shocked her to the core; for Daryl to be that worried, this Governor must be the worst kind of man. "If you think it's the best option then you know I trust your judgement." Daryl nodded walking away, he needed space and air. Heading outside, he started grabbing their supplies out of the truck.

"Do you think they're okay?" he heard Carol ask, turning to face her he tried to look confident.

"I'm sure they're fine," he replied.

"Carl was shot."

"He's been shot before, I'm sure Rick patched him up and is just giving him time to heal, if they ain't here in two days I'll leave him directions to the cabin," Carol nodded looking down feeling tired and worried he placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sure they're fine. It's going to be okay woman, I'll keep you safe." She nodded tears slipping from her eyes before she could stop herself she moved forward wrapping her arms around his waist, he tensed but only for a moment he returned her hug resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes, he had to keep her safe right now it was all that mattered. She meant everything to him even if he couldn't bring himself to admit it to her.

Unknown to either Daryl or Carol, Cheryl stood by the window looking out on the couple. She couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face as she watched Daryl hold the woman close to him. She could see the devotion and love on his face but also the fear and worry, this woman meant a lot to him and he was clearly scared to death of losing her.

She never thought she would see the day that Daryl fell in love but she was glad it was finally here. If anyone deserved happiness it was Daryl he had been through so much. Cheryl knew travelling would be dangerous for all of them but she had to keep the kids safe and it wasn't safe there anymore with this Governor running around, at least they would all be together and she would be sure to help keep Carol safe too; she was important to Daryl and that made her family.


	4. Saving Beth

_**Okay here is chapter 4 I really hope you guys like it. This chapter contains suggested Meth but when I say that it just mentions feelings Merle has for Beth etc so if not for you I understand but I totally ship them A massive thanks to my beta, your fantastic hun xxoo Let me know what you guys think.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Saving Beth._

Merle thought they had gotten away clean, all unharmed but as they sped out of the prison gates he had heard the shot, glass shattering and when Beth wailed in pain he knew she had been hit. He grabbed an old towel that sat in the back seat of the car near them pressing it hard over the wound on her chest; it was on the left side just below the collar bone.

"It's alright sugar just try to stay calm, the more you panic the more you'll bleed." Beth nodded trying to keep her heartbeat steady but the pain was blinding. "Follow that car," Merle ordered Tyrese.

"But we are meant to split up," he replied.

"In that car is her pa, she is going to need him to remove the bullet something none of us know how to do properly." Tyrese nodded turning off the road and following the small car in front. They had drove for an hour before both cars finally felt safe enough to stop.

"We agreed to go different directions Merle, what the hell are you doing?" Glenn snapped at him as he got out of the car. While Glenn and Merle were no longer trying to kill each other on a daily basis, Glenn still had a sharp tongue towards Merle who for the most of it just tried to ignore him but not tonight.

"Beth's been shot you idiot, she needs her pa," Merle snapped at him.

"Oh my god, Maggie get your dad, Beth's been shot," Glenn called out. Hershel moved fast, or as fast as a man with one leg could, leaning in the open car door he looked at his youngest daughter, she was pale holding a bloody towel to her chest.

"Oh Bethie what happened here?" he sighed pulling the towel back to look at the wound, she hissed in pain.

"I'm okay daddy, Merle stopped the bleeding pretty fast it just hurts a lot."

"I know it does dear, Maggie get me my bag," he called out. Maggie went quickly, grabbing her father's medical bag and bringing it to him. "Here swallow these it will help with the pain." Maggie passed her a bottle of water and she quickly swallowed the pills down.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Merle asked stepping closer. Hershel could hear his concern. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him how Merle looked at his youngest but until now he thought the man was just looking for some fun, even though he knew nothing had happened between the two. But now, hearing the concern in Merle's voice, the look of worry on Merle's face, he truly believed it was more then he first thought.

"I need to remove the bullet but I'm going to need supplies I don't have," Hershel replied.

"There's a doctors clinic about an hour before my aunt's home, there should be supplies there as long as they haven't all been taken."

"Then that is where we'll head, until then I'm just going to have to clean the wound as best I can and wrap it. The pills should help with the pain for at least a few hours," Merle nodded watching the man get to work cleaning and patching her up. By the time her father was finished Beth had dozed off.

"We need to get back on the road, the Governor will be looking for us," Glenn piped up when Hershel finished. Hershel nodded.

"I'm going to travel with Merle and Beth so I can keep an eye on your sister in case she needs anything." Maggie nodded understanding, the few Woodbury people got back into the car with Maggie and Glenn, while Hershel and Merle slid into the back seat with Beth while Tryese and Sasha got back in the front. Getting back onto the road, Merle hoped the clinic had the supplies they needed to help Beth.

Two days, it had taken two days to get to the town Merle had spoken of. What should have been a quick and simple six hour drive had turned into a nightmare, every road they took seemed to lead to the Governor's men and they were forced to go into hiding. Holding up in a small apartment block they had locked the cars in the garages and stayed put for twenty four hours. Finally it seemed like the Governor's men had moved on figuring they weren't there.

Beth was in bad shape, the wound had become infected which only made her pain that much worse. Hershel had gone through all his pain medication and clean dressings he had in his bag, they needed supplies or she wasn't going to make it and as much as Merle didn't want to admit it, the thought of watching Beth die ripped his guts out. He loved the girl even though he knew she was far too good for the likes of him.

Pulling up out in front of the clinic, Merle and Tryese went in first but there were no walkers around. Merle scooped Beth up in his arms, carrying her into the clinic he laid her onto examination bed before moving to try and find some supplies but the place had been picked clean.

"Shit!" he hissed in frustration kicking the counter.

"Nothing?" Hershel asked stepping into the room.

"No nothing, I'm going to have to do a run."

"Why don't we just head to your aunts didn't you say she usually kept the place fully stocked," Glenn said walking into the room with Maggie and Tyrese.

"Beth's in bad shape, she can't travel much further, we would have to get the supplies and bring them back to her," Maggie informed them.

"When we made these plans the deal was to stay there no longer than two days. Chances are Daryl has been there and gone taking everything with him I can't run the risk of wasting hours there and back only to find nothing. Beth doesn't have that kind of time." Merle sighed taking a deep breath he knew what he had to do. "Okay Hershel, Maggie you stay here and watch over Beth, Sasha there is a hatch in the back room that leads to the roof you go keep watch, Tyrese you stay here it's your job to protect them if something happen, Glenn there is a grocery store across the street and a café just down the road see if you can find food and drinks for the group," he said assigning everyone a job, picking up his gun and knife her headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hershel asked, Merle stopped turning to face him.

"There is a town about forty minutes west of here; it's larger, has a hospital and a few doctor's clinics, I should be able to find everything we need there."

"You can't go alone, I'll go with you," Maggie said moving for her gun. Merle grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"You need to be here in case… in case I don't make it back in time, your father… he won't be able to do it." Maggie choked back a sob nodding her head, she knew he was right.

"Then take Glenn."

"Look we may not be trying to kill each other anymore but me and the china man don't see eye to eye," Merle said in a hushed tone.

"I'm Korean," Glenn snapped walking up next to them.

"Whatever," Merle huffed.

"Look this isn't about us, it's about Beth and if you're willing to risk your skin to save her life, well then I guess we're alright." Merle was stunned but he took it.

"Alright we'll make a quick food run across the street and then head off." Glenn nodded as they headed outside and across the street.

They had swept the shop and only found a few stray cans of food but the biggest score was when Merle walked into an aisle and saw five dead walkers one with a very familiar arrow between the eyes, pulling it free he couldn't help but smile.

"Is that one of Daryl's arrows?" Glenn asked coming up behind him.

"He was here," Merle smiled.

"That's good right, means him and Carol are alive."

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon boy, come on," he said moving out of the shop and down the road to the café. They had found enough food to last everyone for at least a day and a few bottles of water to go around, after handing it out they had headed off. Merle and Glenn had been on the road for half an hour when the town finally came into view.

"Do we know what to expect?" Glenn asked looking over at Merle.

"Before we lost phones I was speaking to a mate that lived here, he had barricaded himself inside cause there was geeks everywhere."

"Great," Glenn sighed.

"For all we know the place is deserted now."

"Knowing our luck, probably not."

"Probably," Merle agreed, they rolled into town slowly, parking in one of the back streets they moved slowly and quietly. Going into the back of a doctor's clinic they put down three walkers inside and started looking for supplies. Moving from store to store they were not in short supply of walkers but they had dealt with them easy enough.

They had found food, water, a little ammo and medical supplies but Merle knew Beth needed more, she would need a suture kit so Hershel could close her up after removing the bullet. She would need stronger pain killers than the over the counter stuff they had found. No, she would need morphine if they were going to go cutting into her and with how infected the wound was she would need I.V antibiotics and fluids. There was no avoiding it they would need to get into the hospital. Loading what they had found so far into the car, Merle looked at Glenn.

"We need to go into the hospital."

"Are you crazy? Did you see how many walkers are out on the street and all around that hospital?" he snapped following Merle back inside a café as they looked out to the street. Merle knew the kid was right; there was hundreds of walkers out there but he knew he had to try, for Beth.

"Don't got a lot of choice, Beth is going to need morphine for the pain, fluids, I.V antibiotics."

"We'll make do with what we have."

"The pharmacy antibiotics won't be strong enough, that wound was rank when we left and the pain she is in it will be near impossible for Hershel to operate on her without strong pain killers and she'll need to be stitched up afterwards."

"She'll be in pain but we'll make it work."

"She'll die and you know it." Glenn sighed knowing he was right.

"What do we do?"

"You're going to lead as many as you can away and I'm going to go in" Merle said pointing at a car parked just outside the café keys clearly inside.

"You don't know how many are inside; it could be overrun inside."

"If it is both of us going won't change anything, it's better I go alone."

"You'll die," Glenn said to him trying to shock him into seeing just how dangerous this could be.

"But you won't and you'll get in the car and drive back to Beth and just pray that what we have already does save her." Glenn couldn't believe his ears, was this really Merle Dixon? Okay sure Merle had changed over the months, become a valuable member of the group but he could still be a real dick sometimes but now he was ready to run into a possibly overrun hospital to save Beth's life.

"I can't let you go in there alone," Glenn argued.

"You can and you will," he turned hissing at him. "Now get in that car and get the geeks away from the hospital alley for me…. If I'm not out in fifteen minutes…. Leave without me." Glenn swallowed hard.

"Merle…" he started but was quickly cut off.

"Go." Glenn nodded slipping out the door; staying low he slipped into the car and started it up. The moment the engine roared to life every walker turned to face him.

"Fuck," he couldn't help but whisper, putting his foot down he started driving away slowly blowing the car horn hoping they would all follow him and most of them did. Merle waited till Glenn was pretty much out of sight, most of the walkers were stumbling after the car. What few were left Merle quickly got rid of before slipping in the emergency entrance of the hospital.

Merle moved fast from bed to bed filling his bag with everything he could find. The hospital was stocked and he figured no one was game enough to try and clear the walkers out so they could get it so the hospital was mostly untouched.

Bandages, gauzes, patches, syringes, antiseptic lotions, I.V's, bags of fluids, morphine, antibiotics and more. Everything they needed to save Beth and a few extras for the road. Merle figured it was time to leave he had been inside for almost fifteen minutes and he didn't want Glenn leaving him behind. He came out of the last room, rounding the corner to head out the back entrance and he ran into a wall of walkers.

"Fuck!" he hissed turning to run in the other direction they turned trying to grab at him, rounding the corner he smashed right into five walkers, falling to the ground he tried to scramble away but it was no use they had him cornered and it would only be moments before the other walkers caught up. Figuring this was it, he put the gun to his temple deciding he would rather blow his brains out than be torn apart.

"I'm sorry Beth," he whispered closing his eyes and picturing her angelic face, he just prayed she survived. A gunshot rang out, opening his eyes he saw Glenn firing, killing the five walkers in front of him.

"Come on," Glenn yelled pulling Merle up off the ground they ran just as the walkers rounded the corner, running outside they quickly jumped into the car and sped off.

"I thought I told you to leave without me," Merle snapped at him trying to sound pissed, truly he had never been so glad to see him.

"You're welcome," Glenn replied sarcastically. "I led the bulk of them away and then doubled back, got our car and was going to go but I figured you were right, Beth needed the stronger medication."

"Well… thanks." Glenn smiled looking at him.

"You're welcome besides …your family," Glenn whispered almost choking on his words, he never thought he would think of Merle Dixon as family but after almost being torn apart to save Beth he decided he had earned it. Merle smiled, the only family he had ever had was Daryl and it was nice to be truly accepted into the group. They headed back to the others, both happy at the knowledge that Beth was going to be alright.


	5. Better to have loved and lost

_**Sorry for the delay in updating but it has come around to that time of year again where I get really busy as I have to go away on business and I have been spending the last week working long hours and preparing everything I need for my trip. So unfortunately this will be my last update until I return which won't be till after the 10**__**th**__** July. I really hope you guys enjoy the update and please review and let me know your thoughts. Big thank you to my beta too xxoo.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Better to have loved and lost._

Daryl had woken early that morning. He knew they couldn't wait any longer, they had to move on before the Governor and his men found them. He had headed out into the woods with his aunt Cheryl. They would need to hunt, have everyone fed before they hit the road. It would take at least three days to get to his grandpa Max's holiday home, stopping off a night to rest and Daryl knew that they may not get the chance to hunt the next day or so.

"Carol seems nice," Cheryl spoke softly breaking the silence.

"Yeah she's a good woman, a good friend." Cheryl smiled at this, nodding.

"She seems very fond of you."

"We're close; she's been through a lot, her husband used to beat her pretty bad."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead," Daryl replied calmly firing an arrow and hitting a rabbit.

"You didn't…" Cheryl started to ask as he went to collect his prize, she knew Daryl didn't have any darkness in his soul but she also knew how protective he could be of those he cared about.

"Nah wish I had, walker got him a while back," he replied tying the rabbit to his waist with the other squirrels and rabbits that hung there. "She had a little girl too, Sophia… she got chased into the woods by a couple of walkers, I tried to find her but… I was too late," he whispered looking down almost ashamed. Cheryl walked up to him lifting his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me boy, I can see the guilt there in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice but losing that little girl was not your fault just like I'm sure it wasn't Carol's either, bad things happened before the world changed, now it just happens more."

"Yeah I know, I just… I really thought I would find her alive but instead she ended up one of those fucking things." Cheryl nodded leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. Daryl didn't let many people touch him but he never turned away from a hug from his aunt Cheryl, she meant too much to him.

"You care about her a lot." Daryl knew it was a statement rather than a question.

"As I said she's a good friend," he replied stepping back, turning to continue their hunt.

"I think it's a little more than that." Daryl stopped, turning to look at her. "I see the way you look at her, how she looks at you."

"We're just friends," he snapped.

"Maybe but I think we both know you want more than that."

"pfft," he huffed looking around nervously. "Last thing I need is some woman wanting to share their feelings and all that pussy shit."

"Daryl Dixon you will watch your language. I raised you better than that," she snapped. "I'm not trying to make you nervous or embarrassed but I want you to listen to me, there is nothing wrong with falling in love no matter what your father may have told you." Daryl's head snapped up at the mention of his father.

"Don't bring him into this!" he hissed.

"He was wrong, loving someone, losing yourself in them, it's beautiful and breathtaking and when two people truly fall in love you can see it and you and Carol have that in spades." This time he said nothing, he didn't try and argue or deny it, he just look down at his shuffling feet. "You look to her and she looks to you, you move, she moves, like magnets."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a great thing; it means you really care about each other."

"I just gotta keep her safe is all," he tried to under talk it.

"Carol seems like a very capable woman and she can clearly take care of herself otherwise I doubt you could have left her at the home to watch over the children… this world is deadly and I can see how loving someone could be scary, the chances of losing them now are so much higher. But Daryl, it is better to have loved and lost, to tell that person you love them and lose them later than to lose them and have them never know how you really felt." She smiled at him before moving deeper into the woods.

They had hunted for another hour in silence before they headed back to the home. Carol helped Daryl gut, skin and cook their kills. They had all eaten before packing up what they could, loading it all into the cars before heading off. Carol and Daryl had gone in their truck while Cheryl and the two kids went in her truck.

Cheryl had to admit she was a little nervous. Aside from hunting in the surrounding woods, she hadn't really left the home since the outbreak and aside from what had happen inside the home with Helen and Darren; the children hadn't been exposed to the devastation this virus had caused. As they drove she could hear Kyle and Janie's gasps of surprise at cars left abandoned on the roads, buildings and homes destroyed, bodies lain rotting in cars and on the side of the roads.

"Don't look children," she whispered. Kyle held his sister close to him as she sobbed into his shirt. "It's going to be okay I promise." Cheryl tried to reassure them but honestly she didn't really know if she believed it herself.

"We should have stayed at the home; Janie shouldn't be seeing this shit!" Kyle hissed.

"Kyle, you watch your language young man," Cheryl snapped at him. "You heard Daryl. It's not safe with this Governor so close by."

"Yeah so he says but I think it's more dangerous on the road with these drooling freaks trying to tear people apart."

"We will be alright, in a few days we'll be at my father's holiday home in the woods and we won't have to worry about the Governor or walkers, you'll see." She heard the boy huff as he looked out the window. She just hoped she had made the right choice bringing them out here.

Everything had been going well; they had been on the road for about twenty minutes when they had run into a small herd blocking their way. Daryl had quickly turned the car around, heading back to another side road but then they had run into another herd. Daryl had grunted in frustration taking the car into yet another direction.

It seemed every turn they took was the wrong one. There was either a herd blocking their way, trucks across the small streets or some kind of fallen debris and Daryl found them getting pushed further and further back.

They were not far now from the small town where Daryl and Carol had first stopped before getting to the home and while Daryl really wanted to avoid the main highways, he knew they were running out of choices. He knew bigger roads meant higher chance of a bigger herd but it was now their only choice.

They had pulled onto the highway. Their trip was slow, weaving through the abandoned cars. All he wanted was to get through this mess and back onto a small road but when he heard his Aunt Cheryl's horn blow he slowed down winding down his window as she pulled up beside him.

"Janie needs to use the bathroom." Daryl sighed looking around; he didn't really want them getting out of the cars. Large highways always reminded him of the day they had lost Sophia.

"They'll be fine Daryl, I'll go with her," Carol whispered almost like she could read his thoughts. Sighing, he nodded turning the engine off before hopping out. Carol led the little girl and her brother just off the road near the woods, making sure the area was clear before giving them their privacy.

"Might as well scavenge fuel and shit while we're here," he told his aunt. "Just stay alert and keep close to me." She nodded as they moved down the road. Daryl siphoned fuel while she checked for anything they might be able to use.

Once Carol returned with the children, she had led them back to the truck telling them to lock the doors and stay put. Kyle had huffed that he wasn't no kid and he could help. Carol smiled telling him she knew that but it was his job to keep his sister safe. This seemed to calm the boy. He wrapped a protective arm around his sister and led her into the truck locking the door behind them.

"Where are the kids?" Daryl asked when Carol appeared beside him.

"They're fine, I locked them in the truck." Daryl nodded as he continued to collect fuel

"You wanna help Aunt Cheryl, see if there is any shit in these cars we can use?" Carol smiled, nodded, but as she turned to move towards Cheryl a walker came around from behind a car.

"Oh my god," Carol gasped as she recognised the stumbling boy. "Carl." Daryl raised his bow forcing Carol behind him. The boy had a clear bullet wound in the chest just above his heart, dried blood covered the front of his shirt, it was clear he had bled out.

"Don't look," he told her, Carol buried her face into his back. She heard the arrow fire and the unmistakeable sound of Carl's lifeless body falling to the ground. She looked up and felt her heart break; she moved to kneel beside him. Removing the sheriff's hat he always wore, she stroked his soft brown hair.

"I'm so sorry Carl," she sobbed her hands covering her face. She heard Daryl remove the arrow from the boy's head putting it away.

"We should go, this ain't no place for you," he spoke softly.

"We need to bury him."

"We don't have time for that, a herd could come along." She looked up at him eyes red and her cheeks covered in fresh tears.

"We bury the ones we love," she whispered, "remember?" Daryl took a deep breath. He could see how important this was to her; he wanted to lay Carl to rest too, he just didn't want to see her any more upset.

"Okay," he nodded helping her up.

"Do you think Rick…." She started but he quickly cut her off.

"I'm sure he is alive, my guess is Carl bled out too fast to stop it and when he turned, I guess Rick couldn't bring himself to put him down."

"So he just left him here?"

"I guess, he is probably held up somewhere nearby."

"He must be devastated."

"Yeah let's just hope he can keep it together for Judith."

"Oh god Judith, I hope she is okay," Carol sobbed, he stepped forward pulling her to his chest, she sobbed into his shirt as he tried to fight back the tears. Carl had been so young, so strong they figured he could survive anything; they were wrong.

Cheryl watched as they held onto each other trying to take comfort in one another. They had lost a member of their group, a young boy, she could see the pain burning in Daryl's eyes and a part of her wished she could take the pain away, she knew she never could but hopefully she could try and stop him from losing anyone else. She could help him keep Carol safe.

They had laid Carl to rest in a grave on the side of the highway near the edge of the woods. They had placed a makeshift cross with his name carved into it as a grave marker so if they ever found Rick again they could tell him his boy was finally at peace and if he ever wanted to visit his final resting place they could bring him there.

They had hit the road then, wanting to get in as much driving as they could before night fell. Daryl knew they would have to find somewhere safe for the kids to sleep, for his aunt and for Carol. He refused to have to put down another person he cared about and he knew if he ever had to see Carol as one of those things it would be the end of him. Losing her would be his end; he just prayed he could keep her safe, that he could keep them all safe.


	6. My blessing

_**Yay i'm finally back from my trip and have caught up on some much needed rest, i'm so sorry for the long wait but i hope you all enjoy. A big thank you to my amazing beta and please review and let me know what you all think, i love reading your reviews. Did anyone else see the season 4 trailer? i got to admit i'm freaking out a bit between Carol crying and Beth and Daryl's hug i'm a little worried. I don't think Daryl and Beth would hook up i mean it would make no sense seeing as netiher one of them has ever paid any attention to each other but im worried that maybe Beth is upset or something and kisses Daryl which Carol sees leaving her hurt, i'm sure Daryl would pushing Beth away but still Carol would be distroyed. I hope its just something innocent like he saved Beth's life and she is just thanking him with a hug... what do you guys think? anyway worried rant over hehe. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 6._

_My blessing._

Merle and Glenn had arrived back to the little town in record time. Hershel had moved fast sedating Beth and removing the bullet. The wound was very infected; the smell and sensitivity was a clear sign of it. Hershel had told the group Beth needed at least twenty four hours for the antibiotics to work before they attempted to move her, so they stayed hunkered down.

While they waited Merle went out to hunt, Beth would need a real meal once she woke up, not to mention the rest of them needed to eat too if they hoped to have the energy to continue on. Once he returned he stayed with the group while Maggie cooked.

Sasha had told them how she had seen the Governor and his men drive up the road towards the prison how she went to warn them and Aaron had attacked her from behind throwing her down the concrete steps. She had come to shortly after to the sound of screams and gun fire and had gotten to the prison just as Tyreese came out to find her.

Merle wasn't surprised that Aaron had betrayed them, he had always been the Governor's little pet, always following him around trying to move up the ranks but never succeeding. The Governor had never paid him any real attention. Merle would make him pay for his betrayal to them and for Beth getting hurt. They were placing the last of the supplies into the cars getting ready to move on when Beth came into the examination room that Merle had called his own for their time there.

"Hi," she spoke quietly, her voice was hoarse and she was clearly still weak but at least she was up and moving, she would survive. He turned to look at her smiling softly.

"Hey, good to see you up and about," he replied turning back to pack the last of his stuff.

"Thanks to you."

"Glenn helped," he muttered gruffly, he felt her soft hand on his arm. Turning to face her, he looked down at her perfect face, her skin was still pale but she was slowly getting the pink back in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered raising herself up while one hand cupped his right cheek and she placed a soft kiss on his left. Merle felt his heart pounding in his chest, no one had ever really thanked him before or ever been so gentle with him. He closed his eyes trying to gain control over himself, all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her but he knew he couldn't, she was too young, too innocent and too good for him. Opening his eyes he looked into her blue eyes.

"I would have done it for any of ya, wasn't no big deal," he huffed turning away from her, knowing if he didn't he would lose what little restraint he had left.

"But you did it for me, to save me… I won't forget it," she spoke softly before turning and leaving him alone.

She knew he had a hard time accepting anyone's kindness; it had always been clear that Daryl and Merle had, had rough upbringings but there was something about Merle Dixon that kept drawing her in. He was easily twice her age, he was rough and crude and definitely not the type of guy she was usually attracted to but truth was, he had plagued her thoughts and dreams for months now and she knew if she just gave him time she could reach him and help him break down the walls he had built up.

Merle stood bracing himself on the examination table in front of him, he could still feel her lingering kiss on his check, he knew it was wrong but all he wanted to do was turn around and go after her, grab hold of her and kiss her, tell her how he really felt for her. Before he could stop himself, his feet were moving. He turned but stopped suddenly when he saw Hershel standing in the door way staring at him.

"Ah…. I'm just about ready to head out," Merle stammered turning to continue his packing or at least pretending to. "I think Beth and you should come in the car with me, Tyreese and Sasha, Beth is still very weak if we run into trouble someone will have to carry her."

"Would that someone be you?" Hershel asked stepping into the room fully and shutting the door behind him. Merle sighed taking a deep breath he turned to face the man. "I won't pretend that I haven't noticed how you look at my daughter, I noticed it back at the prison and I have noticed it even more since we were forced back on the run."

"It's not what you think; I would never lay a hand on her least of all without her permission."

"Oh I know you wouldn't, not unless you wanted to lose the other hand." Merle nodded knowing where this conversation was going. Hershel wanted him to stay away from his daughter probably felt he wasn't good enough for her and Merle knew he was right. "My Beth is still very young but she isn't a child anymore so I won't treat her as one, if the day comes that she chooses you then I will respect her decision."

"What?" Merle almost gasped in shock.

"You're older than her by what I guess would be at least twenty years, you're not the man I wished for my Beth, I know you had a drug habit and you have done time, you kidnapped and beat Glenn…"

"I was under orders."

"I know but it doesn't change that it happened."

"No it doesn't if I could go back and change it I would but I can't," Merle snapped wishing he could do just that.

"I know you would… Glenn told me what you did at the hospital, how you almost died getting Bethie what she needed to survive, you're not the man I thought you were, you're not the man that took Glenn that day, you've changed."

"Ain't changed, if I don't behave I can't stay with my brother, Rick made that clear," Merle huffed.

"Rick isn't here and neither is your brother for that matter, there was nothing stopping you from taking off to find Daryl on your own, nothing but you." Hershel stated matter-of-factly moving to stand right in front of him. "You choose to stay, to help save Beth, almost died doing it. I see the way you look at her very much like I used to look at my wife, you care about her I dare say you even love her, you're strong and smart and you can survive this world and I know you would do anything to keep her safe so if the time comes than you will have my blessing." Merle couldn't believe his ears as the man turned to walk away. Opening the door he stopped short of walking out of it casting one last look at Merle.

"But I will say this if you sleep with my daughter before you take vows with her I won't hesitate to take that hand," Hershel warned before walking out and leaving Merle alone with his thoughts.

After Merle and Hershel's talk they hit the road. It only took them a short forty five minute drive before they arrived at his aunt's home. After securing the gate they drove up the driveway stopping at the entrance.

Hopping out of the car the first thing Merle noticed was the graves. His heart hammering in his chest, he knew that chances were that one belonged to his Aunt Cheryl. He wondered if maybe Daryl had already been here and had taken the time to bury the dead but he quickly dismissed that, the ground had sunk and the grass was overgrown – no, someone else had dug those graves.

After Merle, Glenn, and Maggie had cleared the house they moved everyone else inside. The home was surprisingly in good shape, no dead lined the halls and there wasn't a single walker in sight. The house looked like it had been lived in recently so Merle started looking for any clues Daryl would have left for him. He was just about to give up hope when he noticed a small D carved into one of the kitchen cupboards with an arrow underneath it, he smirked running his hand over it, his brother was alive and he had been here.

"What is it?" He heard Glenn ask walking into the room behind him.

"Daryl was here."

"How do you know that?" Tyreese asked as the rest of the group joined them in the kitchen.

"When Daryl and I were kids I would take him hunting in the woods when our old man got drunk, Daryl was just a kid and had a habit of wandering off and getting lost so I taught him to carve a D into trees with an arrow pointing in the direction he headed so I could find him fast."

"So what he's headed south? That's back towards the prison why would he turn around?" Glenn asked confused.

"It's pointed at the table ass hat" Merle replied gruffly reaching under the table pulling a small plastic container out, opening it he found a letter inside.

_Merle, _

_Carol and I are safe, we stayed here two days but decided we had to keep to the plan and move on, I have to keep Carol safe and Aunt Cheryl and the kids too. Yes that's right Aunt Cheryl is alive but only two of the kids made it Kyle and Janie. We left you supplies in the safe. You know the code. We are heading to grandpa Max's holiday house you know the one, we'll be waiting for ya there so hurry your ass up. _

_Daryl._

Merle couldn't believe it, his aunt was alive and well; smiling he handed the letter to Hershel before heading out of the room and into his aunt's old office. Glenn and Maggie followed closely behind him. Stopping at the old wooden desk he kicked the side hard Maggie gasped in surprise when a hidden door slid across revealing a hidden safe built into the table.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"My aunt liked to build hidden compartments in all her furniture, you think this is neat you should check out the TV cabinet," Merle smirked punching in the code and pulling out a duffle bag when the safe door popped open.

Standing he tossed the bag on the table, opening it and smiling at what was inside - a few guns with ammo, a couple of knives, some food and water, a small first aid kit and directions to a fuel tin they had left hidden in the house. Merle knew they had a long drive ahead of them but he knew when they got there at least part of their family would be waiting for them.

"Does that mention Rick at all," Hershel asked walking into the room pointing at the piece of paper in Merle's hand.

"Nah it's just directions to a fuel tank they left hidden in the basement."

"Maybe Rick has already been here and moved on," Sasha suggested.

"No we agreed to leave clues for each other and I gave Rick the code to the safe so he could leave a note inside if needed."

"I hope they're alright," Beth whispered.

"I'm sure they're fine," Merle replied. "I'll leave them some supplies and directions to where we are headed." After placing a handful of supplies back into the safe and a letter to Rick, Merle locked it back up closing the sliding door and hiding it away.

"So what do we do now?" Tyreese asked.

"We should head out right away, there is a small town about five hours drive from here if we can get there before nightfall I know a farm house we can hold up in for the night. Then we can head out again at first light, the trip to my grandpa's place will take a few days but it will be worth it, it's deep in the woods and is near a creek so we'll be safe and won't have to worry about food for awhile cause there is heaps of fish to be caught not to mention wildlife in the woods." They all agreed gathering up their stuff, they piled back into the cars before heading back out onto the road. Merle knew the trip would be long and dangerous he just hoped that he could get them all there in one piece.


	7. Side by side

_Chapter 7 _

_Side by side._

Time heals all wounds, that's what people used to say but Rick had to disagree. All time seemed to do nowadays was make things so much worse. He had lost his wife, his beautiful Lori, she was gone and now so was their son.

Carl.

His heart ached for him; he sat by the window inside the old farm house looking out at the car. He could see Carl bound and thrashing around in the back seat, his hands bound to the back seat and his mouth taped over in case he managed to get free, his eyes cold and dead, shirt covered in blood from the gaping wound that had ended his life. He could hear the Woodbury people who had survived fleeing the prison and the Governor's assault, they were moving around the house quietly, he could hear Judith fussing softly as Karen made her a bottle.

Michonne wanted to put him down, his boy, it's the right thing to do she had said, Carl wouldn't want to be kept this way. He knew she was right but even though Carl's eyes were vacant and ice cold, even though he had tried to rip into him when he turned, he was still his boy and he just couldn't stand the thought of someone putting a bullet in his brain.

It had been days since they had fled the prison but Rick just couldn't seem to move on; he seemed rooted in one spot. Michonne knew they needed to move on and soon. Judith only had one tin of formula left and food was becoming scarce.

"Rick," Michonne spoke softly walking into the room. "I think it's time, we need to move on, Judith needs formula and we need to find more food soon and we can't do that with… with Carl." He nodded his head standing from his spot on the window sill.

"Keep everyone inside, they shouldn't have to see this," he whispered grabbing a knife off the table.

"Maybe I should do it," she spoke quickly touching his arm.

"No!" he snapped turning to face her. "I mean I'll do it, he's my boy, it should be me," he replied carmly. She sighed nodding looking out the window as he moved outside but when he jumped into the driver's seat she couldn't say she was totally surprised. He sped off and for a moment she considered running out to stop him but when she looked down she saw a note on the window sill, picking it up she quickly read it.

_Michonne,_

_I know you're right, that it's not right to keep him this way but I just can't do it, I can't kill my son and I can't stand by and let anyone else do it either. I'll drive him out a couple hours and cut him loose and then I'll be back I promise. Keep Judith safe for me._

_Rick._

"Michonne," Looking up from the note she saw Karen enter the room holding Judith in her arms as she fed her. "Did Rick just take off? Has he left us?"

"Sssshhhh" Michonne hissed moving closer to Karen. "I don't want to startle anyone, Rick has just gone to deal with Carl, and he'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh okay," Karen visibly relaxed, "Everyone is getting hungry."

"Alright give me Judith I'll feed her if you want to make everyone some lunch." Karen nodded handing Judith over before leaving the room. Michonne took a deep breath and sat in the spot where Rick had been. She just hoped he would be alright and came back to them safely.

Michonne was becoming more and more anxious, it had been hours since Rick had left them and she knew they couldn't stay here much longer, the number of walkers was getting bigger and bigger. So far their presence there seemed to go unnoticed although Michonne had gone out to deal with a few walkers that got too close to the house. Judith was surprisingly quiet, almost as if the baby could sense the danger outside.

It was about an hour till nightfall when it happened. One of the older ladies knocked over a glass vase shattering it on the wooden floor. Before Michonne could even look outside to see if anything had heard it the back door splinted from its hinders, the floor all but flew into the kitchen and at least a dozen walkers flooded the house.

People started to scream, attempting to flee in the panic, Michonne saw the older lady who broke the vase go down first, then one of the men when he tried to pull the walker from her. Michonne moved fast grabbing her sword from the table, yelling for everyone to get to the cars, she heard Judith's piecing scream echo through the house.

"Judith," she gasped running into the bedroom where she had laid her to sleep, she saw the walker going in for the kill moments from sinking its teeth into her little arm when a bullet shattered through the bedroom window putting the walker down. Looking out the window she saw Rick with his gun in hand.

"Come on," he yelled, she nodded grabbing Judith and heading for the door. Once outside she saw Karen piling people into cars, she ran for Rick jumping in the car they sped off leaving the gathering walkers behind. Once Rick felt they were far enough away he pulled over grabbing Judith from Michonne he hurried to check her over.

"She's okay, you got there in time," Michonne tried to reassure him.

"I'm so sorry," he said hugging Judith to his chest kissing her tiny head. "I'm so sorry, I never should have left, she could have been killed."

"But she wasn't, she is fine"

"I promise I'll never take off like that again, I just… I couldn't do it." Michonne nodded

"I understand I do but we need you here now, fully here."

"I promise, I'm here, I promise."

"Okay good, so what's our next move," she asked as the Woodbury people start getting out of their cars waiting for answers.

"There is a little town not far from here I passed it on the way back, it seems pretty quiet."

"We are going to have to pray that they have some formula there for Judith, I didn't get to grab her bag," Michonne sighed.

"I did." Karen stepped forward handing it to Michonne. "I knew she would need her formula, food for us is easier to find than formula so I made sure to grab it." Michonne looked inside seeing formula, her nappies, wipes, clothes, blankets, bottles, and dummies.

"You're a life saver, thank you." Rick nodded and Karen returned the nod. "I know I have been quiet, distant, I have had trouble coming back after… Carl…. But I promise I'm back now, I'm here… we'll head to this town it's about twenty minutes from here hunker down for the night and then move on, meet up with the others." They all nodded in agreeance before piling back into the cars and heading off.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

They had been on the road for days only stopping of an evening to hunt and sleep but they had finally made it. The sun would go down in an hour giving Daryl enough time to clear the house and surrounding area and then hunt for the night. He pulled up out in front of his grandfather's house, it hadn't changed a bit although it was clear no one had been there in a while.

The tall wooden stumps his grandpa Max had concreted into the earth still stood there, he had wanted to build a fence to keep the wild life out, he had got all the materials and along with Daryl and Merle had started but then he had fallen ill. Cancer it had turned out to be, terminal, he was gone just weeks later.

Merle and Daryl had sworn to finish their grandfather's last project themselves but just one week after the funeral Merle had been arrested for drunk driving, his third strike, he went away for four years. One the day of his release Daryl had gone to pick him up, they were going to head straight out here but then the dead had risen and all hell broke loose. Daryl wanted to wait for Merle, finish the fence with him like promised but they needed that fence now, the security, and with Carol's help he would start the fence first thing tomorrow.

"Carol," he spoke shaking her softly. "We're here." Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up properly.

"This is your grandpa's place?"

"Yeah, it ain't much but it will do," he replied. "Got the materials for a fence in the shed we'll start it tomorrow." She nodded.

"How deep in the woods are we?" she asked hopping out of the car and looking around at the thick tree land.

"About an hour drive, we'll be safe here this road ain't on any map and this place ain't easy to find unless you know where you're going." She nodded smiling softly; this could be a safe place for them, for the time being anyway. "I didn't see any walkers on the drive in here and we haven't ran into any of the governor's men in days hopefully they'll just give up." Carol couldn't help but scoff at this.

"Yeah I know unlikely but he ain't finding us here that I can guarantee, just have to be extra carefully on runs, make sure we ain't followed back."

"Yeah, I just hope the others get here soon."

"I'm sure they ain't far behind woman." She smiled nodded. "Now come on gotta make sure the house and area is clear… you got my back?" She couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Always," she replied and he nodded raising his bow. Telling Cheryl and the kids to stay put they entered the house side by side, prepared to do whatever they had to, to keep each other safe.


	8. He saved me

_**Thank you to everyone for your reviews so far, they really motivate me so please keep them coming. Big thank you to my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter.**_

_Chapter 8_

_He saved me._

Daryl woke the next morning before sun up, he lit the copper so he could enjoy a hot shower for the first time in years. His grandfather had believed in saving money where you could, using what even the land could give you. When he had built this house the first thing he did was installed a copper water heating system, then he had installed solar panels to power things like lights, the stove, washer and dryer and anything else that you could plug in the wall.

He had gotten all his fresh drinking water from the lake out front and grew all his fruit and veggies in the garden along with herbs. While the stuff in the gardens had long died off, everything else seemed to still be in great working order. After showering and dressing Daryl followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee, he found Carol and his Aunt sitting at the table chatting softly.

"Morning," Carol smiled at him standing from her seat. "I made you breakfast," she said handing him a plate of baked beans and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he muttered taking a seat and digging in.

"You hunting this morning?" she asked sitting back down beside him.

"Yeah."

"I'll join you," his aunt piped up.

"I'm fine on my own."

"Well too bad you are not going alone." Daryl looked up at his aunt to see the look he had seen many times as a child, he knew it meant she wasn't going to cave. "I know we are all feeling pretty safe here but we don't know what is out in these woods and until we do I think we should hunt in pairs."

"Your aunt is right Daryl."

"Fine but what about the kids?"

"The kids will be fine with me," Carol smiled, "besides after all the time on the road they will probably sleep the morning away," she laughed softly.

Daryl and Cheryl left shortly afterwards just as the sun was starting to come up. They returned a couple of hours later with a string of rabbits and a nice size buck. Daryl couldn't wipe the smile off his face, there was an abundance of wildlife in the woods and not one single walker to be found, but nonetheless they left Cheryl to skin and gut the kills while Daryl and Carol got started on the fence.

Daryl stood back wiping his sweaty brow; he was feeling quite proud of himself and Carol. He always knew she was hard working but today she had been going nonstop for hours and was showing no sign of letting up. She lugged wood and steel, tools and concrete and didn't complain once.

They were already halfway done with the fence and it was looking great, strong. The hard wood stumps his grandpa Max had put into the ground went down six feet and were fixed to a metal bracket fitted into concrete. The fence was made of cedar wood; Daryl remembered his grandpa Max explaining to him why cedar was the best for a good strong fence, it didn't warp or crack when exposed to the elements and insects have no taste for it. But even though Daryl knew it was strong and would probably hold up against a herd if one happened to come by, he still decided to fortify the fence with thick sheets of steel that grandpa had in the shed.

Daryl bent down picking up his water bottle and taking a much needed guzzle, looking over at Carol as he wiped the stray water droplet that ran down his chin. He couldn't stop himself from groaning out loud as she bent over to pick up a hammer, her shorts riding up and exposing the lower part of her bum.

Her long legs were shiny with sweat and her shorts were firm against her bum. Now that they were somewhere safe, no longer on the run Daryl noticed his desires for her had quickly returned in full force. He had dreamt about her last night for the first time since they had fled the prison – she had bailed him up in the kitchen, he had bent her over the table and slammed into her at a fierce pace until they both came wailing with pleasure.

He had woken up sweaty and his cock rock hard, no wonder he found it hard to look at her over breakfast, he had been glad to disappear into the woods. He had wanted to go alone so he could relieve some tension but Cheryl had refused to let him hunt alone and now he couldn't keep his eyes off Carol.

He knew he should have gotten Cheryl to help him with the fence and left Carol to look after the kids and skin the morning's kills, she was a distraction for him and he wanted this fence finished soon.

Once he had stopped long enough to really look at her for the first time today, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the day. She had just finished hammering in a fence panel when she bent over once again but this time to pick up another piece of wood, her shirt dropping downward exposing her breast to him, he went instantly hard.

"Carol." She dropped the wood standing up and walking over to him.

"What's up?"

"How about you head inside now and take a break, I'll finish this off." She looked around confused, the fence was only half finished, didn't he want it done as soon as possible?

"Wouldn't it go faster with both of us doing it?"

"Well maybe send my Aunt Cheryl out, she can take over for a while."

"Daryl, I'm fine really, I'm not even tired yet besides Cheryl went out hunting with you this morning I'm sure she would prefer to rest a little while." He was about to argue when he heard the familiar voice.

"Well damn boy I thought we promised to build this fence together." Daryl's head snapped to the left to see Merle standing there with the others a grin on his face.

"Merle," he sounded almost surprised.

"None other, what? Don't tell me you thought I was dead?" Merle almost laughed.

"Of course not just wondering what took your ass so long." Merle laughed at this, pulling Daryl to him and giving him a quick hug surprising them both. Carol and Daryl welcomed Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese and Sasha.

"You all must be hungry, come inside and I'll fix you something up," Carol said heading towards the house just as Cheryl came out.

"Merle Dixon don't you have a hug for your favourite aunt?" He turned smiling at her

"Aunt Cheryl," he hugged her tight. "Shit, Daryl's note said you were alive but I didn't let myself believe it," he whispered into her hair, she stepped back smiling at him.

"You boys forget who taught you almost everything you know about surviving."

"Grandpa Max," Merle smirked.

"And me smart ass." He laughed at this.

"I missed you," he smiled. "Aunt Cheryl this is Hershel and his two daughters Maggie and Beth Greene, this is Maggie's boyfriend Glenn and this is Tyreese and his sister Sasha."

"It's nice to meet you all, come on in we'll make you all something to eat." They all headed inside but Merle stopped Daryl.

"Need to talk to you for a second." Daryl nodded staying put. Beth stopped looking up at Merle questioningly.

"You head inside sweetness, I'll be right behind you," she nodded smiling before turning to head in.

"Sweetness?" Daryl asked raising his eyebrow. "How does Hershel feel about you calling his youngest sweetness?"

"Ain't nothing going on there it's just a pet name."

"Ah huh," Daryl smirked.

"Shut up ass hat!" Merle snapped Daryl laughed softly.

"So what took you so long to get here? I figured you would get here before me."

"Beth was shot as we were leaving the prison, had to get medical supplies but every turn we took we ran into the Governor's men."

"Yeah us too, if it wasn't the Governo'rs men it was a herd," Daryl replied. "We got pushed onto a freeway where we ran into Carl."

"He was alone? Where was officer friendly?" Merle asked confused.

"He was a walker."

"Oh god," Merle sighed.

"He was shot in the chest by the Governor, saw it when I was trying to get Carol out, we were hoping he made it but…," Merle nodding in understanding, "as for Rick, I saw him, Michonne and Judith flee the prison but I don't know after that."

"I left him directions in the safe at Aunt Cheryl's place," Daryl nodded.

"So Beth is alright now?"

"Yeah it was touch and go there for a bit, by the time we got the stuff she needed she had a pretty bad infection but she has been good since Hershel removed the bullet and started her on her antibiotics."

"Good, well let's have some lunch and you can help me finish the fence." Merle nodded following him inside.

That night Carol stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, they had all sat around the table and ate dinner talking and laughing, relaxed for the first time in a week. They had finally come back together, like a family the only thing that was missing now was Rick, Michonne and little Judith, Carol just hoped they were alright and would arrive there soon.

The fence was almost up, after lunch Merle, Daryl, Tyreese and Glenn had headed straight back out and worked hard until it was too dark to see what they were doing, finally calling it a night. Daryl knew they would need to consider building another house once Rick and Michonne arrived with the Woodbury people Daryl saw flee with them.

His grandpa's place had four bedrooms, an attic and basement. Cheryl and the two kids had taken her father's room, Daryl and Merle took the room they shared as kids when they would visit Max. Glenn and Maggie had taken a guest room, Hershel and Beth took the other guest room while Sasha and Tyreese took the basement leaving the attic for Carol. Daryl wasn't happy about her bunking alone but she had promised she would be fine and after a small disagreement he had caved. Now she stood washing the last of the dishes, the house was quiet as she hummed softly to herself.

"Carol." She almost jumped turning to face Beth.

"Beth, I thought you had gone to bed."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just couldn't sleep."

"Your wound hurt?" Beth nodded.

"Yeah I would have woke daddy but he hasn't slept right since I was shot and he is finally sleeping sound."

"Come on sit down," Carol smiled leading her to a chair before turning to grab her some water and pills. "Here take these it will help with the pain," she said handing her two ibuprofens and a glass of water.

"Thanks," she replied swallowing down the two pills.

"Anything else bothering you sweetie? You know you can talk to me." Beth nodded.

"Do you think… do you think Merle is too old for me?" she asked shyly unable to make eye contact with Carol.

"Merle Dixon?" She couldn't help but ask in surprise. "I didn't know you were interested in him."

"I'm not, I mean I wasn't or I'm…" Beth stammered embarrassed.

"Maggie told me what Merle did, how he almost died getting you medicine, is that what this is about?" Beth took a deep breath trying to find the nerve to admit the truth.

"No, I mean yes I'm grateful for what he did, I'm pretty sure I would be dead now if it wasn't for him, he saved me but this… the way I feel about him started before I was shot, before we left the prison."

"Oh okay well then I think you can't help who you fall in love with, age nowadays is just a number and you should follow your heart."

"Really?"

"Merle's a good man, just take your time, go slow, Dixons tend to be a little skittish," Carol laughed, Beth laughed with her.

"Thanks Carol this helped," she smiled standing up, "do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, I'm almost done anyway why don't you try and get some sleep."

"Thanks Carol," Beth hugged her before turning and heading up to bed. Merle Dixon stepped out of the shadows in the hallway stunned at the conversation he had overheard. Sure Hershel said he had his blessing if Beth ever chose him but Merle never truly believed she would ever look at him that way; she was true beauty and innocence and he was just some rough as hell red neck.

No she was too good for him, she had a light inside her that was pure and shined so bright even in this dark dead world and he would never forgive himself if he snuffed that out. He would just have to be strong if she ever tried to take things further and make it clear it was never going to happen. Sighing, he turned and headed back to bed.


	9. And if it offends you cut it off

_**I wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Big thank you to my beta xxoo. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 9_

_And if it offends you cut it off._

It had been three days since Merle and the others had met back up with Daryl and Carol and Daryl noticed supplies were starting to get low. The fence was finally up and it was extremely strong; they had also built a lookout at the top of a large tree that sat just inside the fence, that coupled with the fact that they had not seen a single walker in the days they had been there left Daryl comfortable with the idea of going on a run into town.

They needed more food, medical supplies, the cars would need re-fuelling with them being so far from any scavenging place and Daryl wanted to get started on building a place for Rick, Michonne and the Woodbury folks to stay once they arrived. Daryl knew it wasn't a good sign that they hadn't arrived yet but Daryl had a feeling they weren't far away even if he could see the doubt in the group's eyes.

Beth was on the mend and it seemed her and Merle were butting heads more often than not lately. One moment they could be looking at each other all dough eyed when the other wasn't looking, and the next they're sniping at each other, honestly it was driving Daryl batshit crazy. Walking out the front porch looking up at the lookout he could see Merle, moving across the yard he quickly climbed up.

"I thought it was Glenn's turn for watch," Daryl said standing next to Merle.

"Needed some time alone," he grunted still looking out into the woods.

"You and Beth get into another fight?" Daryl asked trying not to smirk, Merle just nodded in reply. "I swear you two act like an old married couple," Daryl laughed softly.

"Shut it ass hat!" he growled at his brother. "Stupid bitch needs to just stay out of my way," he grumbled feeling his guts twist at calling Beth a bitch. She was an angel in his eyes, the very meaning of beauty but the past few days she was everywhere he turned and after overhearing her talk with Carol he just wanted to avoid her before her feelings for him got any worse. That and he knew if she pushed up on him all his resolve would crumble in a second.

"The girl likes you, what's so bad about that? Never know she might be good for you."

"Last thing I need is some nagging woman in my life, shit she ain't even a woman just a little fucking girl who don't know what she wants."

"I'm not a little girl!" Merle turned at the sound of Beth's voice, her eyes full of sadness, glistening with tears but laced with anger too. "I'm eighteen years old and I wouldn't want you Merle Dixon if you were the last man on earth," she hissed at him, he had never heard such venom in her voice before, she smashed the plate in her hand on the floor of the lookout, the rabbit stew going everywhere as she climbed back down from the lookout and stormed across the yard and back into the house.

"You proud of yourself?" Daryl asked clearly annoyed. Merle huffed turning back to look out into the woods. "You care about her."

"It's better this way." Daryl stood there shocked as the realisation set in that Merle had seen Beth coming. Walking around his brother he snatched up a mirror that was positioned beside him at just the right angle to see the house and the top of the lookout ladder.

"You saw her coming, you did that on purpose."

"I ain't no good for the likes of her, you heard her she's eighteen years old, I'm forty two."

"So, age is just a number now, what's it matter?"

"It matters to me, she deserves better, more than I can offer her." Daryl felt his guts twist, he could see his brother was struggling with this and all he wanted was to help.

"Merle…" he started but Merle quickly cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about it no more alright," he snapped turning sharply to look at his brother. Daryl could see how serious he was and decided it was best to drop it for the time being.

"Alright," he sighed as Merle turned back to look out into the woods again. "We need to make a run soon."

"Was about to say the same thing," Glenn said popping up from the ladder. "Hershel wants a word, I'll takeover."

"Shit," Merle grumbled knowing he was going to get his ass chewed, nodding both Merle and Daryl headed down, moving across the yard they stepped up onto the front porch where Hershel, Maggie and Carol stood.

"My Beth is quite upset, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Hershel asked looking directly at Merle.

"I didn't touch her," he snapped, "is that all?"

"I was just telling Carol how we will need to get more medical supplies, Beth's wound is looking good but I'll need more dressings soon."

"Food is also starting to run low," Carol piped in.

"Yeah I was just talking to Merle about doing a run, I wanna build another place over there for when Rick and the others get here," Daryl said pointing at the open area near the shed. "Don't need to be anything too big, four, five rooms, and a bathroom, it won't need a kitchen or anything like that we can cook and eat as a group."

"Do you really think they're alive?" Maggie couldn't help but ask.

"I know it's been over a week since we left the prison and yeah they should be here already but I don't know, I just know they're out there," Daryl replied.

"I'm sure they will show up soon," Carol smiled squeezing his arm as he smiled at her, something that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Well there is a town about forty minutes drive once we get out of the woods, big hardware store there got everything we'll need," Merle said. "If Daryl and I go on the bike you and Glenn can follow behind us in the truck," he said to Maggie.

"Why take the bike?" Maggie asked confused.

"Our uncle Jess got me a job at that hardware store when I was discharged from the military, I know it like the back of my hand and they have four trucks on site and I know where they used to keep the spare keys," Merle explained.

"So you go in get the truck and fill it with supplies and put the bike on the back of the truck Glenn and I are driving."

"Exactly."

"Well it sounds like a plan, Carol and I will write a list of medical supplies we are low on."

"We'll leave in an hour," Merle informed them turning to head back to the lookout.

They had left an hour later like agreed on, Daryl and Merle on the bike with Glenn and Maggie following close behind. They had left Tyreese and Sasha on lookout while Carol, Beth and Cheryl looked after the two kids, they had been on the road for half an hour when they came rolling into town, parking behind the hardware store they decided to split up. Daryl and Merle went into the hardware store while Maggie and Glenn went across the street to the small hospital.

Things were going well; they had run into a handful of walkers but otherwise things were mostly quiet. Merle had found the spare keys for the trucks right where they had always been. They filled one with wood, bricks, hand tools, concrete and everything else they would need to build the second house, while the other they filled with treated soil, seeds and gardening equipment.

Maggie and Glenn had found everything on the list plus a few extras, they had moved onto a supermarket filling a trolley with bags of rice, pasta, sauces, tin food, hygiene products, feminine needs and a few other goodies that they had found in the storage room, it seemed no one had scavenged this small town. After packing the items in the back of one of the trucks they were about to move onto a clothing store when they heard gunfire.

They ran out into the main street to see Merle and Daryl running towards about a dozen walkers, they moved quickly to help them taking down as many as they could, then the last walker fell and there they saw Rick and Michonne.

"Oh my god Rick, we were so worried," Maggie gasped.

"Yeah it took us longer to get here than we hoped," Rick replied. "With Carl and then we had a walker attack, lost a few of the Woodbury folks."

"Oh no," Maggie sighed.

"Where is little ass kicker?" Daryl asked, not sure if he really wanted an answer.

"She is safe," Michonne piped in. "She is with Karen and the other Woodbury people they are held up in a house just outside town, we were coming here for medical supplies, one of the ladies was cut up pretty bad when we were attacked, she got caught on a barbwire fence tore up her arm pretty bad."

"If you take us to her Maggie can stitch her up, got the supplies in a truck behind the hardware store, then you can follow us back to the Dixon's grandpa's place," Glenn offered.

"Is it safe?" Rick asked.

"Merle and I built a fence around the property and a lookout and we haven't seen a walker since we got there, plus we just grabbed the supplies to build you lot your own place," Daryl told him.

"Sounds great," Rick smiled, finally they could really get some rest.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Carol sighed happily as she watched Kyle and Janie paddle around the lake, sure Daryl had told them to stay inside the fence but she had brought weapons with her and Cheryl and they hadn't seen any walkers yet, Tyreese and Sasha were in the look out, they would be fine.

"Daryl is quite fond of you," Carol looked at Cheryl who sat beside her on the small deck over the water.

"We have been through a lot together," Carol replied.

"It's more than that, he loves you." Carol laughed softly.

"No he just overprotective," she replied looking out at the kids.

"Just as stubborn as each other, now I truly understand the attraction," Carol looked at her surprised but didn't say anything. "If anything ever happens to me, you have to promise to look after him and Merle."

"Of course."

"I know they seem strong, tough but inside they are both broken, scared, that is why Merle is fighting Beth, it's got nothing to do with their age difference," she said turning back to look at the kids. "And Daryl he has always been such a shy boy, his father was a real piece of work, left scars on the outside and in, you have scars too," she whispered looking at Carol.

"My husband…" Carol whispered unable to finish.

"Daryl told me," Cheryl nodded, "broken people tend to gravitate towards each other, Daryl sees similarities in you that he sees in himself but it's more than that, he loves your kindness, your strength, the way you fight to protect the ones you care about." Carol was stunned, was Cheryl right did Daryl love her? No she had to be wrong, Daryl was her friend, her best friend he would never see her as anything more. She was about to deny Cheryl's claims when she heard Tyreese screaming out to her, turning she looked to see six walkers stumbling towards them.

"Kids stay in the water," she yelled as Cheryl and Carol got to their feet ready to fight. Sasha fired killing one walker as Carol and Cheryl stabbed one each, Sasha fired a second time taking down another as Tyreese pulled the gate open running out to help them. Carol stabbed a second walker but didn't see one coming up from the side moments from taking a bite out of her, Cheryl stepped in her way pushing her into the lake as the walker bit into her hand, she wailed in pain as Tyreese brought his knife down into the walker's head ending it.

Carol jumped out of the lake dripping wet, she could hear the kids sobbing but she told them to stay put. Running up to Cheryl who now laid on the deck groaning in pain.

"I tried to move fast but I was too late" Tyreese said holding Cheryl's hand showing Carol the deep bite mark.

"What were you thinking? You should have just let it bite me," Carol tried to keep her tears at bay, she could hear the kids coming out of the water and she knew what she had to do.

"I had too, if you died it would kill Daryl," she stammered trying to control her breathing. "Please take care of my boys and the kids." Carol pulled her machete from her belt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered Cheryl nodded understanding. "But this is the only way to keep you alive," she saw the confusion in Cheryl's eye as she grabbed her infected hand holding it flat on the dock, realising what Carol was about to do Tyreese turned to face the kids.

"Don't watch," he yelled. Kyle grabbed his sister pulling her to his chest so she couldn't see. Carol slammed the machete down on Cheryl's wrist as she wailed in pain once and then a second time grabbing Tyreese's belt from his waist with shaking hands she tightened it around the bloody stump.

"We need to get her to Hershel," Tyreese nodded scooping up a now passed out Cheryl and running for the gate. Carol sat there looking at the bloody hand sobs wracking her body as she tried to get control of her churning stomach.

"Miss Carol," she turned at the sound of Kyle's voice seeing the boy's pale face as he held his now hysterical sister. Carol took a deep breath knowing she needed to be calm for the kids, quickly collecting herself she scooped Janie up into her arms hushing her and leading them back inside hoping that Cheryl survived.


	10. Laying blame

_**Thank you all for your awesome review, I'm so glad you guys are all liking this story. A big thank you to my lovely beta. I hope you all enjoy this update, let me know what you think :) **_

_Chapter 10_

_Laying blame._

Carol ushered the kids into the house. Once she got them calm and situated in the lounge room, she quickly moved to Cheryl's room where she found Hershel and Beth doing all they could to save Cheryl's life. Tyreese pushed past Carol as he entered the room with a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth.

"What happened?" Hershel asked looking up at Carol.

"We were out by the lake with the kids, walkers came up behind us, I didn't see one come at me from the side, Cheryl pushed me out of the way but got bit," Carol informed him trying to control the shaking in her voice.

"We didn't even see them coming, one second it was quiet next thing there was a half dozen walkers almost on top of them," Tyreese said.

"You removed her hand?" Hershel asked Tyreese.

"No I did, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't let her die," Carol said stepping into the room.

"You did the right thing dear," Hershel smiled softly. "I just wish Daryl and Merle were here, I need to know her blood type."

"Whose blood type?" Carol turned abruptly at the sound of Daryl's voice, there he stood with Merle and Rick.

"Rick?" she gasped in shock.

"Oh my god," Daryl asked panic lacing his voice as he looked at her blood covered arms and hands. "What happened? Was there an attack? Were you bit?" and he grabbed her arms looking her over for wounds.

"It's not my blood," she whispered looking up at him tears burning her eyes as she stepped aside to reveal Cheryl unconscious on her bed.

"Aunt Cheryl," Daryl and Merle moved fast across the room. "What the hell happened?" Daryl barked looking at her missing hand.

"What blood type is your aunt?" Hershel asked gathering together everything he would need for a blood transfusion.

"A positive like me," Merle replied.

"Good, I'm going to need you, sit" Hershel ordered, Merle nodded sitting on the chair beside his aunt arm out and ready.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked again clearly becoming mad.

"The kids were bored, they wanted to go swimming." He turned facing Carol, face red and twisted in anger, she had never seen him look so angry not even after losing Sophia

"You went outside the fence?" his voice was low and dark, Carol struggled to find her words, swallowing hard she looked up at him.

"Yes," she whispered. "Walkers came out from nowhere, she got bit saving me and I cut off her hand."

"She probably saved her life son," Hershel spoke up hoping to calm the man but it was clearly no use.

"Her life wouldn't have needed saving if you had just done what I asked," Daryl growled.

"I know, I'm sorry," Carol tried to stop the tears from falling with no success.

"It wasn't Miss Carol's fault, we nagged them, both of them till they caved," Kyle spoke up slipping into the room.

"Stay out of this boy!" Daryl hissed, Carol stood in front of Kyle feeling the need to protect him.

"It's not his fault, it's mine I should have said no, I'm sorry."

"You're useless you know that, completely useless," he hissed. "Why couldn't you just do what I asked for once?" he yelled getting in her face.

"I think that's enough," Rick said stepping between Daryl and Carol. "I know you're upset but playing the blame game isn't going to make anyone feel better."

"It's fine Rick," Carol spoke softly looking at the ground, her face red and puffy wet with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "He's right, I am useless," she whispered turning and running from the room.

In that moment hearing her call herself useless Daryl hated himself. He knew he had overreacted but his Aunt Cheryl was one of the most important women in his life. She had saved him from his abusive father and she had raised him to be the man he was today, strong, loyal and apparently a total ass.

He closed his eyes willing the pounding in his head to go away, he knew if his Aunt Cheryl had been awake to hear that she would have found a way to stand up and kick his ass. Sighing he opened his eyes seeing the disappointed look on Rick's face, turning he looked back at Cheryl, seeing Merle connected to her via a blood transfusion.

"You're a real ass you know that," Merle huffed at him.

"Yeah I know," Daryl sighed knowing he needed to find a way to make this right.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

An hour later Merle moved into the kitchen, he was feeling tired and wobbly on his feet but he knew he needed to find Carol and talk to her. Daryl hadn't left Cheryl's side since he had blown up at Carol. He had sent Tyreese and Glenn out to gather together the walker bodies and burn them, the last thing they needed was for the bodies to contaminate the lake.

Merle moved to the sink pouring himself a glass of lemonade that sat in a jug on the sink but he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking long enough to pour himself a glass.

"You shouldn't be up walking around," Beth said coming into the kitchen grabbing the jug from his hands. "Here let me, you should sit." Merle didn't fight her instead he turned taking a seat at the kitchen table. He hated that she was being so nice to him after he had been so cruel to her.

And he called Daryl an ass.

"Here," she said handing him a glass of lemonade and a cookie. "I made them myself, the sugar will help you feel better."

"Thanks," he whispered still unable to bring himself to look at her instead focusing on drinking his drink and eating the cookie.

"I forgive you by the way," she smiled as he looked up surprised.

"Forgive me for what?"

"For being a jerk this morning." He huffed at this.

"Truth hurts sweetheart," he grunted looking back down at the glass in his hand.

"I'm not as stupid as you may think I am, I saw the mirror I know you knew I was there."

"I don't know what you talking about."

"Sure you do but if you want to play dumb then go right ahead."

"What the hell do ya want from me huh? What you think we're gonna fall in love, get married, have 2.5 kids or some shit like that? Look around, it ain't that kind of world no more and I ain't the sweet, nice guy marrying kind, so why don't you run along and write in your diary or whatever shit it is you do," he growled standing to his feet towering over her, Beth smiled standing up to face him.

"You're a good man Merle and I know that's why you're fighting this, maybe you think I'm too young for you but just so we're clear I'll be nineteen soon. Maybe you feel like you don't deserve me, that I can do better," she spoke hitting home with her words. "But you don't get to make that choice for me, I'm a grown woman and I get to choose… and I choose you," her last words came out a mere whisper but still loud enough for him to hear.

Merle wanted to turned away but the moment she started speaking, the moment he made the mistake of looking into her eyes he knew he was trapped and when she stood up on her tippy toes placing her soft lips on his the resolve he had built up came crumbling down. He cupped her cheek with his one hand as she placed her hands on his hips, he went slow letting her pick the pace, groaning when her tongue slipped past his lips.

When she broke the kiss he wanted to cry out in protest. Smiling but saying nothing she turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving him to catch his breath, he had wanted to fight her, to let her find someone more deserving and closer to her age but he knew now that he had tasted her he could never let her go. Moving out the side door he went in search of Carol.

Hershel stood flushed against the wall, he had seen and heard the argument between Merle and Beth, he had almost intervened but when he had seen his Beth stand up to Merle Dixon, to express her feelings so strong and unyielding she had reminded him so much of her mother it just about brought a tear to his eye. Merle wasn't the man he would have chosen for Beth but as she had said they don't get to make that choice for her, sighing he turned to go back and check on Cheryl.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Merle moved slowly outside trying to put what happened with Beth at the back of his mind so he could focus on finding Carol. Looking around he couldn't see her but when he looked up he saw her standing in the look out, her back to Sasha.

"Oi mouse," he yelled out Carol didn't move instead Sasha looked down at him. "You wanna ask her to come down here, I ain't in the climbing mood," he said knowing if he tried to climb up there now he would probably end up on his ass.

"I think Merle Dixon is looking for you," Sasha said as Carol turned to face her, looking down. Carol sighed why couldn't the Dixon brothers just leave her be? Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone till she went down there she headed down, moving to stand in front of him she crossed her arms across her chest looking at the ground.

"What do you want Merle?" she sighed.

"I just wanted to thank ya for saving my Aunt Cheryl's life, it took a lot of gut doing what you did, not many people could stomach cutting off someone's hand," she looked up at him and he felt like ripping Daryl's head off, her eyes were blood shot and puffy no doubt from crying.

"I never should have let her outside the fence, if I had said no she wouldn't have needed saving."

"The one thing I know about my Aunt Cheryl is no one _**lets**_her do anything, she does what she pleases…. It wouldn't have mattered if you said no, she would have gone out anyway, at least this way you were with her and could save her."

"That's one way to look at it," she whispered.

"This isn't your fault Carol."

"That's not what Daryl thinks."

"When it comes to our Aunt Cheryl, Daryl is blinded, seeing her in there like that would have scared the hell out of the boy, she saved him, made him the man he is today, you can't listen to anything he said in there, believe me he didn't mean any of it."

"I doubt that," she whispered. Merle was about to protest when he saw Hershel, Rick and Maggie coming towards them.

"Is Cheryl alright?" Carol asked sounding panicked.

"She is stable for the time being but I was just going through the medical supplies you brought back and I'm going to need a lot more pain killers," Hershel said.

"No we brought back heaps," Merle replied.

"Heaps of Ibuprofen but there is only one vile of morphine and she will need more than that when she wakes up."

"How long will it last?"

"Maybe twenty four hours, she has had a sudden and serious injury, she is going to be in a great deal of pain."

"You're preaching to the choir doc," Merle sighed raising his metal stump.

"Of course."

"Alright I'll head off soon but I'll probably have to hunker down somewhere for the night by the time I get close to any town it will be almost dark."

"You're not going anywhere, you have just donated blood and your barely standing."

"I'm fine," Merle huffed.

"I need you here in case she needs another transfusion, no Rick and Michonne have already offered to go." Merle sighed hating that he felt useless but grateful for their help.

"Thank you," Rick nodded at the man.

"Problem is Rick and Michonne have no idea what they are looking for."

"Daddy I already told you I'll go with them," Maggie piped up.

"No you just got back from a run you're exhausted," Carol spoke up. "I'll go, I know what the medicine looks like."

"Daryl is not going to like that," Merle said stepping forward.

"Look Daryl probably won't leave Cheryl's side tonight and we will be back first thing so I doubt he will even know I'm gone." Merle sighed knowing he had no choice but to let her go, they needed someone with medical knowledge and Carol was the only one there that was available.

"Alright but you're to tell Daryl before you leave." She nodded agreeing.

"Great we leave in fifteen," Rick said moving back to the house to get ready. Carol headed inside grabbing her gear once she was ready she moved to Cheryl's room to do the right thing and tell Daryl but when she walked in and saw him asleep in the chair beside Cheryl's bed, grasping her hand tightly still she couldn't bring herself to wake him. Walking over she placed a feather light kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry Daryl but I promise I'll make it right," she whispered walking out of the room. Meeting Rick and Michonne out at the car, hopping in they headed out the gate hoping to get to the closest town before sun down.


	11. Trapped

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love reading them. A big thank you to my awesome beta xxoo I hope you all enjoy this update, let me know what you think **_

_Chapter 11_

_Trapped._

Carol, Rick and Michonne had made it out of the woods in record time. Merle had given them a map marking the closest towns, picking one at random they just hoped they made it there by sun down. Half an hour later they pulled into the back alley of a bar, moving inside as a group they took out a few walkers inside before making sure to barricade the doors and windows. Satisfied it was safe, they set up sleeping areas.

"Oh look what I found," Rick announced flashing them two bottles of whisky.

"Merle will be happy," Carol laughed softly. Rick nodded agreeing slipping the two bottles safely into his backpack before moving around to see if he could find any other hidden treasures. Carol laid her sleeping bag down in front of the bar, sitting down with her back leaning against the bar she looked over directions Merle had written out for all the towns he had marked on the map.

"Are you okay?" Michonne asked taking a seat beside Carol.

"Yeah, just wanted to get familiar with the town is all," Carol replied quietly. "According to Merle's directions there is a small hospital at the other end of town but if we don't find any pain killers he gave me a few addresses of drug dealers he knew for sure dealt in morphine."

"Okay, while we are here we should hit the corner shop across the street and the fuel station," Michonne added pointing at them on Merle's directions.

"Yeah stock up on everything we can I guess, but we need to move fast, I want to be back home by lunch." Michonne nodded agreeing. Carol couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped her.

"It's not your fault you know, bad things happen more now than before."

"I never should have taken them outside the fence, it was stupid," Carol sighed sadly.

"You thought it was safe, Daryl said you guys hadn't seen a single walker since you got there."

"No place is safe, I should have remembered that."

"Carol…." Michonne started but Carol was quick to cut her off.

"I'm tired, I think I'll call it a night," Carol said moving to lay down.

"Of course," Michonne nodded standing and moving over to Rick who was placing a few more found bottles, what looked like bags of nuts and smokes into his backpack.

"Group is going to love this when we get back," Rick smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the concern on Michonne's face. "Everything alright?"

"She blames herself for what happened to the Dixon brothers' Aunt."

"Yeah Carol tends to carry the weight of the world around with her and having Daryl flip out on her wouldn't have helped."

"I'm worried that she will be reckless tomorrow."

"We'll keep an eye on her, she'll be fine." Michonne nodded promising to keep Carol close to her tomorrow; moving she laid her sleeping bag near Carol but far enough to give her personal space before sleep overtook her.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

The next morning Daryl woke with a grunt, his body was aching all over. That would teach him for falling asleep in this old rickety chair. He looked down at his aunt Cheryl to see she was still sleeping but she seemed to have gotten some colour back in her cheeks. Standing and stretching he felt his bones cracking, he was getting too old for this crap. Deciding a hot shower would help him relax, he slipped out of the room running right into Merle.

"You're up," Merle said, there almost seemed to be fear in his voice.

"Yeah, you alright?" Daryl asked worried.

"Yeah fine just bit tired." Daryl nodded.

"I'm gonna have a shower then I need to talk to Carol, you know where she is?"

"Um… you know you should just leave her be, chicks a bit hot tempered," Merle laughed softly "better to let her simmer down."

"I gotta apologise, I was a real dick yesterday."

"Yeah no doubt but uh… she uh… she's…" Merle stammered trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"She's baking, she asked not to be disturbed, she really just wants some time to herself, you know to clear her head," Beth intervened coming to a stop beside Merle. "I'm sure you understand, you wouldn't want to upset her anymore would you?"

"No course not, I'll talk to her after lunch."

"Good idea," Beth nodded.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower," Daryl replied walking off and disappearing into the bathroom.

"You have a real talent for lying sweetness," Merle turned to face Beth. "Better not lie like that to me, might get you a spanking."

"Merle Dixon," Beth smirked, "you best be careful how you talk to me or it may just be you getting the spanking." Beth went to move closer to Merle as he wrapped his arm around her waist but she stopped frozen by the sound of her father's voice.

"Yeah from me," Hershel snapped at them both.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Merle nodded quickly removing his arm from Beth's waist and darting out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Sorry daddy," Beth smiled innocently.

"Uh huh," Hershel huffed unimpressed before turning into Cheryl's room to check on her for the morning.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Carol, Michonne and Rick were up before the sun eating some canned peaches for breakfast. They loaded the few things Rick had found in the pub before moving into town towards the hospital. Things seemed to be mostly quiet, they moved through the small country hospital finding very few supplies.

A few bottles of aspirin, some bandages, and ointments but so far no strong pain killers and strangely next to no walkers. They were almost through the hospital when Carol saw a supply room but as she reached for the door handle she heard the loud groans, freezing she stepped back looking at Rick and Michonne.

"How many do you think are in there?" Michonne asked.

"From the sound of it quite a few," Rick replied.

"It doesn't matter how many there are, we need that medicine and it's in there," Carol snapped.

"We don't know that, not for sure, for all we know that room is just as empty as the rest of this place," Rick argued.

"No, look," Carol said pointing to the door to show a padlock on it. "My guess is this is where they locked their dead up when the outbreak first hit, they probably thought they could be saved like Hershel had thought about his family, so chances are that room is full of supplies."

"Who's to say they didn't empty everything out before they stored their dead in there?"

"Are you kidding me, this thing took hold so fast no one had the time to even think about that kind of thing," Carol argued getting angry and irritated.

"Look arguing about it isn't going to help, it could be empty, it could be full to the brim but the only way to find out is to open the door and see," Michonne interrupted.

"What if there are too many inside? We could get overrun."

"Rick's right, you two should go into that room there," Carol pointed at the room across for them "Close the door and I will let them out and lead them away."

"No, not a chance," Rick hissed.

"I agree, we are not going to let you do this alone."

"I'll be fine, I'll lead them out onto the street and then hide in the pub's cellar, when you come out lead them away with the car and doubleback to get me." Michonne sighed knowing they had very little choice, they needed in to that room.

"No, I'll lead them away."

"Forget it, you and Rick are better at taking down walkers than I am…. Look all I have to do is run, you will have to lead them away and take out any stragglers that get between you and me… you know it needs to be me."

"Alright," Rick huffed not happy about the situation. "But you open the door and run, no trying to take any of them down, you just run straight into the cellar and bolt the cellar door so they can't bust in."

"I promise, no trying to be a hero, check," she smiled.

"Here take this," Rick said handing her his spare gun. "Just in case." She nodded taking the gun and sticking it in her waist band.

"Go hide," Rick nodded grabbing a resistant Michonne by the hand and locking them in the other room. Carol took a deep breath grabbing the bolt cutters they brought with them up off the ground and cutting the lock. She placed the bold cutters out in the front of the room Rick and Michonne were in.

"If something happens tell Daryl I'm sorry," Carol said.

"Carol!" she heard Rick yell almost like he knew what she knew in that moment, that she probably wasn't going to make it. She grabbed the door handle jerking it open to see at least forty walkers jammed in the small room.

"Come and get it!" she yelled, they turned stumbling for her as she fled down the hall and out the hospital after her. Once the hall was clear Rick and Michonne came out of the room.

"We have to go after her," Rick said turning to head down the hall.

"Hey," Michonne snapped grasping his arm to stop him. "She risked her life to get us into that room, if we don't follow through with the plan she will never forgive you." Rick sighed nodding moving into the supply room he saw the shelves were empty.

"Great, nothing!" he yelled. "Carol is probably dead and for what? Nothing!" he hissed kicking the wall.

"No not nothing," Michonne smiled kneeling down and opening a large metal box in the corner of the room, it was filled with all the medical supplies you could think of but most importantly morphine, at least twenty bottles of it.

"Oh my god, there is everything in here," Rick smiled. "Quick bag it up and let's get out of here, we have to help Carol." Nodding, Michonne quickly but carefully transferred everything into a duffle bag, slinging it over her shoulder they headed out.

Once outside they saw that the walkers had flooded the pub, moving quietly they slipped out the back as Rick got into the car. Driving out of the alley and into the main street he blasted the car horn drawing the walkers out, slowly moving through town he saw Michonne slip around the front of the pub unnoticed and inside to get Carol.

Rick drove for about ten minutes before speeding up and losing the gathering walkers, doubling back on a back road he pulled up in the main street to see Michonne looking around frantically.

"Where's Carol?"

"She wasn't in the cellar, I couldn't find her anywhere."

"But she has to be in there, they followed someone into that pub."

"Rick, there was blood," Michonne sighed saddened.

"Human?"

"I don't know, it was dark red but not black like walker blood usually is, I couldn't tell." Rick felt like his guts were being ripped out, Carol was probably dead, he never should have let her go. Looking up he gasped raising his gun and shooting a walker coming up behind Michonne, he saw a small herd coming up behind the car.

"Get in!" he ordered, she nodded running around to the passenger side, killing two walkers that got in her way, slipping into the car, Rick sped off.

"What about Carol?"

"We'll come back tomorrow, we can't look for her with all those walkers around and Cheryl needs these pain killers."

"What about Daryl?" Rick sighed saying nothing; Daryl was going to lose his mind when they returned without Carol. Rick knew she was probably dead but he had no idea how he was going to break it to Daryl.

When Carol had ran out of the hospital she had taken off down the street. By the time she reached the pub she was shaking with adrenaline. She had the whole room of walkers chasing her but thankfully she was able to put some distance between them and herself.

She ran into the pub heading straight for the cellar but as she rounded the corner to the cellar stairs she ran into a wall of walkers that had found their way into the pub, she gasped. Turning she ran out the back door, passed their parked car and up the back stairs of an old theatre. Slipping inside quietly she noticed five walkers in the hall but thankfully they didn't see her, she opened a door to her left and slipped into the small, thankfully, empty room.

She looked around seeing it was a projection room, she looked out the small opening where the projector sat seeing the cinema room, it had at least ten walkers stumbling around in it below. Stepping back she lifted the thick blind over the window just a little to see walkers stumbling up the steps no doubt looking for her. She saw Rick hop into the car as Michonne walked around the front of the pub.

Carol hoped the walkers would move on before Rick got back with the car but when she saw the car return a little while later she realised she was out of luck. She could hear walkers out in the hall and see them on the stairs and landing, for now she was trapped.


	12. What nightmares are made of

_**Wow thank you all for the amazing reviews, I just had to update for you all again today. Thank you to my beta for getting this back to me so quickly xxoo. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know your thoughts **_

_Chapter 12_

_What nightmares are made of._

Daryl sat finishing his lunch, he hadn't seen Carol yet but he fully intended to go find her once lunch was done with. Beth had brought him his plate telling him Carol was fine she was just busy cleaning up after lunch.

Cheryl seemed to be doing alright. She had woken up earlier this morning groaning in pain, she had barely gotten out a few words mostly asking if Carol was okay before Hershel had given her a shot of morphine. It took effect within moments as she dozed back off to sleep but she had no sign of fever so Hershel was feeling pretty good about her condition.

Daryl was amazed and grateful for Hershel, the man had hardly left Cheryl's side, keeping a close eye on her temperature, blood pressure and keeping an eye out for infection. He had spent the night in a chair along with Daryl so he could monitor her closely. Daryl knew he was the reason Cheryl had survived the amputation. Daryl was about to stand up to head to the kitchen to talk to Carol when he felt a hand grasp his.

"Aunt Cheryl," he smiled thrilled to see her awake.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You scared the hell out of us," Daryl laughed slightly trying to keep things light.

"Sorry but you know me, I like to keep things interesting," she smirked. "Carol, is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"Maybe a little upset though, hey little brother," Merle grunted walking into the room. "Check it out, we're twins." Merle smirked lining their stumps up against each other. Cheryl laughed softly.

"You'll have to make me one of them, I'll look pretty bad ass with that don't you think?" she smirked pointing to his metal stump with the knife attached to it.

"Super bad ass," Merle agreed.

"Why is Carol upset? I hope she isn't blaming herself for this, I talked her into taking the kids out to the lake, she didn't want to, told me no but I insisted everything would be alright," Cheryl explained.

"Hear that little brother Aunt Cheryl talked Carol into leaving the compound, insisted," Merle pointed out taking great pleasure in making Daryl feel even worse about yelling at Carol.

"What's going on here?" Cheryl asked getting serious, she could always tell when her boys were keeping something from her.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Daryl huffed.

"I do worry about it, you boys couldn't keep things from me as kids and you still can't, now you'll tell me what's going on or I'll get up and make you," she warned. Daryl gulped knowing he was in trouble.

"Bright spark here lost his head when we came back and saw ya hurt, blamed Carol, yelled at her and called her useless," Merle confessed.

"Merle!" Daryl hissed, did he really have to give her full details?

"What? I ain't getting my ass chewed for this, you got this one coming boy…. Get him Aunt Cheryl," Merle smirked.

"Merle Dixon we don't take pleasure in other people's mistakes even if they are stupid ones," she chastised him.

"Yes Aunt Cheryl," Merle sighed.

"And you, my goodness Daryl what in god's name were you thinking?" She sighed looking at him with disappointment, god he hated that look.

"You were as pale as a ghost, bleeding, missing a hand….I got scared," his confession coming out in a whisper, one thing Daryl never liked to admit was that from time to time he did get scared especially when it came to his aunt.

"This was in no way Carol's fault, I chose to go out there, I wanted to take the kids swimming, Carol said no to me, told me it wasn't a good idea that you had made it clear we were to stay inside the fence, I told her I wasn't a child and I would be fine, she only came cause she knew she couldn't stop me from going," Cheryl confessed.

"This world is dangerous, just cause we hadn't seen walkers doesn't mean there ain't none and the Governor is still looking for our group, I know you ain't a child Aunt Cheryl but we have these rules for a reason, you could have died or worse turned and hurt someone else," Daryl snapped.

"Carol never would have allowed that."

"No, then she would have had the memory of putting you down haunt her for the rest of her life."

"I understand now, I didn't before maybe because we were so sheltered at the home, aside from what happened with Helen and Darren we didn't see a lot and I guess I took it all for granted… I'm sorry believe me I have learnt my lesson." He smiled sadly looking at her stump wishing he had been here to save her from that. "You need to talk to Carol, apologise to her."

"I know I'm gonna go see her now," Daryl sighed standing from his chair.

"You look her in the eyes, show her you mean it."

"Yes Aunt Cheryl," he replied heading for the door.

"Ah little brother, she ain't in the kitchen," Merle muttered looking down.

"Is she on watch?" Daryl asked turning to face him.

"Ah not exactly."

"Merle, where is Carol?" Cheryl asked worriedly, she could see he was hiding something.

"Where the hell is she?" Daryl growled moving closer to Merle.

"Look don't get pissed at me, she just wanted to make things right and we needed the medicine for Aunt Cheryl."

"Wait, she went on the run with Rick and Michonne?" he demanded to know.

"They'll be back soon I promise."

"You and Beth told me she was baking, that she wanted time alone," Daryl barked.

"You lied to your brother?" Cheryl sighed disappointed.

"Aunt Cheryl don't look at me like that alright, I told her to tell ya where she was going but she said you were sleeping and she didn't wanna wake ya."

"I'm going after them," Daryl announced turning to head out only to see Rick and Michonne standing in the bedroom doorway. "Oh good you're back, where is Carol? I need to apologise to her and then tan her hide," Daryl said gruffly.

"We lost her," Rick announced his voice breaking as he did.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Daryl asked, his voice begging for it to be a joke or mistake.

"There was a supply room full of walkers, we had to get in there, that's where the pain killers were…. She led them outside, she was meant to hold up in a pub cellar down the street but when we got there the place was packed with walkers and we couldn't find her," Rick tried his best to explain.

"So you just left?" Daryl all but yelled.

"No, Rick led the walkers away and I went looking for her, I checked the pub and all the nearby shops as best I could but I couldn't see any sign of her…. Except…" Michonne started but was finding it hard to finish.

"Except what?" Merle asked stepping forward.

"Inside the pub was a pool of blood, I couldn't tell if it was walker blood or human, it was so dark in there."

"I'm going to look for her," Daryl said pushing past Rick and Michonne.

"I'll come with you," Rick said but Daryl spun abruptly the look on his face clearly telling Rick to back off.

"No I'm going alone, just stay out of my way," he hissed storming off to get his gear. Merle entered their room watching as Daryl grabbed his bow and buck knife.

"I'm coming with you," he told his brother.

"No you ain't, you're not steady on your feet yet and I can't have ya slowing me down."

"You ain't going alone, you heard Rick there was a ton of walkers there."

"I'm better alone."

"You need someone to watch your back."

"That's why I'm going with him," Michonne announced stepping into the room. "Don't bother arguing with me, I was there I know where most the walkers are held up and the direction Carol was heading in…. I'll meet you at the car." She smirked walking off giving him no time to argue, Daryl growled looking at his brother.

"Look after Aunt Cheryl and make sure everyone stays inside the fence for Christ sake" he huffed moving outside and heading off.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

The walkers out on the stairway had finally moved on, opening the window quietly she slipped out. Hissing, she jerked her hand away looking down she saw a large gash she had cut it on broken glass on the window sill. Making sure to keep an eye out for walkers, she reached down touching the gun first before finding the rag tucked in her back pocket. Wrapping it tightly around her hand before moving back down the stairs and down the alley, she started looking for a car with keys inside it but every car she came across was keyless.

Moving out onto the main street she tried to go unseen by the many walkers stumbling around. She had to on occasion kill one but she made sure to do it quietly so not to alert the others.

She was now back up near the hospital at the end of town, she couldn't believe out of all the cars she had checked, not a single one had keys left in it, then she saw it a red and black Triumph adventure 800 motorbike. If there was one thing she knew it was bikes, not that she had told anyone, mostly because she loved sitting back listening to Daryl tell her all the parts and how to fix his bike, it gave her a reason to spend more time with him.

Her Uncle Shaun had owned his own motorbike shop and she had spent most of her weekends there with him when she was growing up. It still had its keys in it and a full tank of gas, it was built for on and off road riding so she knew it could take the drive down through the woods on that dirt road that led to the Max's house.

Should she? She hadn't ridden in over ten years, what if she wasn't any good at it anymore? Deciding it was a bad idea she was about to walk further out of town in hopes of finding a car but the moans coming up behind her made her stop and turn around. A small herd had gathered, she had been so caught up in the bike that she hadn't seen them. She decided she had no choice she hopped on the bike, slamming on the helmet she smiled as it started to purr, holding on she sped off heading out of town and back home, not noticing the gun Rick had given her slip from her waist band and fall to the road.

Daryl and Michonne had gotten to the small town quickly but there didn't seem to be nearly as many walkers around anymore. They moved fast starting with the pub, then moved from building to building but came up empty handed, it was almost as if Carol had just disappeared and then a daunting thought hit Daryl. What if the Governor had found her? Both him and Michonne decided it wasn't possible, that he couldn't have found them already. Moving across town Daryl stopped as Michonne picked up something, turning to look at him.

"This is the gun Rick gave Carol." Daryl looked at it seeing bright red blood on the handle.

"So that's it," he sighed tears burning his eyes, fighting them off his face went hard with anger.

"Maybe she just cut herself, maybe it's not even her blood," Michonne offered.

"Just stop it alright, you and I both know what the chances are of that in this world, let's just go," Daryl growled turning to head back to the car, slipping into the passenger seat he let Michonne drive as he stared out the window.

"_**You're useless you know that, completely useless, why couldn't you just do what I asked for once?" **_His last words to her echoing in his head, she had died thinking he hated her when he loved her. He had gotten scared not just because Cheryl was so badly hurt but he knew Carol could have been killed, now she was gone and his heart was breaking. For the first time in his whole life, he truly hated himself, wishing the world would just open up and swallow him whole. He shut his eyes praying for sleep in hopes that when he woke it would all just be a nightmare.


	13. Confessions

_**Thank you all for your reviews I love reading them. I really hope you enjoy this newest chapter, please let me know what you think about it. Thank you to my beta for getting this back to me xxoo.**_

_Chapter 13_

_Confessions. _

Carol hadn't felt this good in so long; she rode down the dirt strip that led to Max's house. The trip had been mostly quiet. When she had first left town the walkers had stumbled out of town after her but she had lost them quickly and aside from a few random walkers on the road, the trip have been trouble free. She slowed as the fence came into view. Pulling up to the gate, she saw Glenn with his gun trained on her and then she remember she was wearing a helmet, pulling it off she waved seeing him visibly relax.

"It's Carol," he called out to Merle who was at the gate his gun ready. Smiling happily that she was home he holstered his gun before pulling the fence open, she rode in slowly coming to a stop and kicking out the bike's stand before hopping off.

"Damn girl it's good to see you," he smirked wrapping his arms tightly around her waist spinning her around. "Daryl's been in a panic, he went looking for ya," he said putting her back down and stepping back.

"How long ago?" she asked almost sounding surprised.

"A couple of hours ago."

"Damn, he probably just missed me."

"Well no worry he'll head back here once he can't find ya." Carol nodded. "Shit I didn't know you could ride," he said pointing at the bike.

"Ah yeah my uncle owned a bike shop I spent a lot of time there," she explained, that's when Merle noticed her hand was wrapped.

"What happened here?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I got trapped in a theatre, when the walkers finally moved on I climbed out a window didn't see some broken glass," she sighed, Merle unwrapped her hand seeing the deep gash.

"Damn little sis that's pretty deep, you're gonna need stitches," Merle informed her. She looked at him stunned did he just call her his little sis?

"Carol you scared the hell out of us," Glenn said hugging her.

"Yeah sorry but I'm fine really."

"I'll get Beth to come take over with you short round instead of me, just gonna get Hershel to look at her hand." Glenn nodded moving back up the look out to wait for Beth. Merle and Carol moved inside to see Rick handing Judith to Karen.

"Officer friendly, look who showed up," Merle smirked at the shocked look on Rick's face when he saw Carol.

"Carol," he gasped moving across the room to embrace her. "What happened? Where did you go?" he asked pulling back.

"I ran into the pub but there was a heap of walkers blocking the cellar so I ran out the back door and hid in the theatre behind it, I saw you and Michonne looking for me but if I even made a sound a dozen walkers or more would have been on me in a second, I had to just wait them out."

"I'm so sorry, we should have looked harder," Rick sighed feeling guilty for leaving her behind.

"Rick, I saw Michonne running around looking for me while you tried to lead the walkers away, I also saw the herd almost take you guys down, don't feel guilty as you can see I'm fine." Rick nodded.

"Maybe you could talk to Daryl for me then, he's pretty pissed at me," Rick laughed softly.

"You and me both," Carol laughed. "Don't worry he will get over it," she smiled touching Rick's arm before heading off with Merle.

"Hey doc you got a new patient," Merle said walking into Cheryl's room with Carol, handing her over to Hershel. "Good to have you back," he smirked before heading out to find Beth.

"Carol, oh we were so worried," Hershel smiled standing. "Now what have you done here?" he asked looking at her hand.

"I cut it on some glass," she explained.

"Come sit," he said leading her to the chair beside Cheryl's bed, Carol looked down at Cheryl's wrapped stump feeling guilt flood through her, tears started to burn her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay.

"She's doing quite well you know," Hershel said sitting in a chair beside Carol, grabbing her hand he started to clean it. "She was up earlier taking herself to the bathroom and for a short walk around the house, she is even more stubborn than I was," Carol smiled nodding.

"Well she is related to the Dixon brothers," she smiled. "I'm glad she is doing well," Carol whispered.

"This may sting dear," Hershel said sticking a needle into the open wound to numb it but Carol didn't flinch she just looked at Cheryl sadly. Hershel was amazed at her pain tolerance but he supposed she had suffered far worse at the hands of her so-called husband back in the day. "You know Daryl went looking for you."

"Yeah Merle told me," she sighed looking at Hershel.

"He was quite worried about you, he feels terrible for the way he treated you, the things he said."

"I doesn't matter I deserved it, he was right anyway," she whispered looking down at her hand watching as Hershel stitched it.

"He was not." Carol turned at the sound of Cheryl's voice, "and you did not in any way deserve it, you tried to warn me and I chose not to listen, this here is on me."

"It's good to see you awake," Carol smiled "I'm so sorry about… but I couldn't let you die."

"I'm glad you did it, you saved my life thank you," Cheryl smiled grabbing Carol's hand in her own.

"No problem," Carol smiled.

"You shouldn't have gone into town though Daryl was in quite a state when he left here."

"You needed pain killers."

"I would have got by without."

"Are you pain free?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's done and I'm fine, once Daryl sees me alive and well he will be back to his grouchy, not wanting to talk to me self," Carol smirked, Cheryl laughed at this.

"You're all finished," Hershel announced wrapping a bandage around her hand. He had just taped it when they heard yelling coming from the living room.

"This is your fault, you left her to die just like you left Sophia," they heard Daryl yell.

"Oh no," Carol gasped rising to her feet and running out into the living room, she could see Daryl in Rick's face. Merle had just come running in the front door, Michonne was trying to get between Rick and Daryl but it was no use.

"And now she's dead too," Daryl spat before anyone could stop it Daryl raised his fist hitting Rick so hard he fell to the floor sliding across it because of the force. Daryl moved kneeling over Rick bringing his fist down a second time before Merle grabbed Daryl jerking him up trying to get control of his brother.

"Would you listen to me baby brother, Carol's…." but it was all Merle got out before Daryl pushed him back, Merle fell to the ground and Daryl was back on Rick before anyone could blink. Glenn and Maggie ran in trying to pull Daryl off but it was no use he was too strong and way too mad. Carol moved fast pushing through Maggie and Glenn and grabbing Daryl's arm stopping him from hitting Rick again.

"Daryl!" she yelled but it was almost like he couldn't hear her. Jerking him up with all her strength she turned him to face her, still on his knees she knelt in front of him her hands cupping his face. "Daryl stop it!" she yelled.

"Carol?" he whispered confused tears in his eyes.

"I'm here, I'm fine, and I'm safe, see?" she cried, tears slipping from her eyes placing his hand over her heart so he could feel its steady beat. The look in Daryl's eyes, the fear, and the pain was too much; it ripped into her, clenching her heart.

He looked so confused, so scared she didn't know what to do. Before she could think, he cupped her face pulling her to him, not caring who was around, who was watching, he smashed his lips down onto hers kissing her with everything he felt inside him. It slammed into her, overwhelming her, but she refused to pull away from him instead she pulled him closer to her, grasping at his shirt groaning at the feel of his tongue caressing hers. Her heart was racing, she never thought this would happen, never thought Daryl could ever see her as anything other than his best friend.

Merle watched on, finally they were getting it right and it was about damn time. He had tried to talk to Daryl when he came in through the gate but he had barely got half way down from the lookout when Daryl jumped out of the car and stormed inside straight for Rick.

"Is everything alright?" Cheryl asked walking into the living and standing beside Merle.

"Just perfect Aunt Cheryl," Merle smiled looking at Carol and Daryl who were still kissing as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Oh good," Cheryl smiled happily.

"Hell yeah little brother, about damn time you claimed that woman as yours," Merle yelled clapping. Daryl and Carol pulled apart slowly, Daryl still cupped her face resting his forehead on hers, eyes closed.

"Don't ever do that to me again woman," he whispered.

"I promise," she replied before moving to stand up, once on their feet Daryl turned to Rick who was now standing beside Michonne. His eye was quickly turning black and his lip was bloody but he had a smile on his face so Daryl took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry I just…" Daryl started but Rick quickly cut him off.

"I get it, if I could have beat someone to a pulp after Lori died believe me I would have, it's okay I get it," Rick reassured him. Daryl nodded, glad he understood; he had known it wasn't Rick's fault when he came into the house gunning for him but he was so torn apart thinking Carol was dead that he needed a vent and Rick was the last person with her so he went straight for him.

"We need to talk… alone," Daryl said turning to face her. She nodded. Excusing themselves they headed out into the yard for some privacy. "I'm sorry for saying the shit I said, I didn't mean any of it I just got scared."

"I know Cheryl is really important to you and I'm really sorry she got hurt."

"No, I mean yeah she is important and I hated seeing her so hurt but that's not all that upset me," he confessed looking into her eyes. "You were out there woman, alone and I wasn't here to protect ya, ya could have been bit, killed and that…. That would have killed me."

"Why?" she whispered desperately needing to know how he truly felt for her.

"Cause I love ya woman," she nodded tears slipping from her eyes.

"I love you too Daryl," she confessed, he moved kissing her again for the second time but definitely not the last.


	14. Ready and waiting

_**Big thank you to everyone for all the amazing reviews and a big thank you to my beta xxoo Warning: smut ; ) let me know what you think. **_

_Chapter 14_

_Ready and waiting._

The day had progressed on. Everyone returned to their normal duties; all the excitement died down. Merle hadn't seen Daryl or Carol in a little while, after their talk in the yard they had disappeared inside and Merle knew that Daryl was moving his stuff up into the attic with her. Merle smiled, happy that his baby brother was finally happy, things were looking up. Standing on top of the lookout he heard someone coming up the ladder, turning he saw Beth. He didn't know how to act around her or what to say, since their kiss in the kitchen they hadn't really had two seconds alone.

"It's been a pretty full on few days," she sighed coming to stand beside him as he looked out into the woods for any trouble.

"You can say that again," he laughed softly.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk." Merle turned looking at her, uncertainty mirroring his face. "I don't like that look," she whispered.

"It's not like that sweetness," he sighed cupping her cheek with his one hand. "I need ya to be sure about this, once we decide to make this official you're mine, no one else's, I don't fucking share," he made it clear to her.

"There's no one else I want."

"I need ya to be sure, you have choices I see how those two fuckers from Woodbury look at ya," she looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"Tommy and Markus, it started when they arrived at the prison and ever since they got here it has started up again."

"Oh I hadn't noticed, my eyes have only been on you." Merle closed his eyes leaning his forehead on hers trying to fight the urge to take her there. He'd promised her pa he would wait until they married.

"I'm older than you, I have a past, a bad one, you deserve better," he whispered opening his eyes to look at her.

"I don't care what you have done in your past, when I look at you all I see is the good you have done here with us and I don't care what you _**think **_I deserve, you're a good man Merle Dixon all I need is you, all I want is you," she said her voice low and sensual her eyes looking at his lips as she moved forward kissing him softly.

Her lips were soft and gentle, he had never had anyone like this. Merle Dixon had had women, lots of women but it had always been a quick fuck in some filthy alley or pub bathroom. No, you didn't fuck a girl like Beth Greene, you made love to her and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

Groaning at the feel of her tongue massaging his, he grasped her hips thrusting into her. She moaned feeling his erection digging into her stomach but before they could take it any further they heard someone clearing their throat, pulling apart they looked down to see Hershel and Cheryl.

"Bethie, Carol would like your help in the kitchen please," he called out before turning and moving back inside clearly unimpressed.

"Coming daddy," she yelled turning and placing one last kiss on Merle's lips she moved down the ladder and back into the house. Merle saw his aunt trying to figure out how to climb up one handed and quickly stopped her.

"Oi don't be daft, I'll come to you," he yelled. She huffed placing her one hand on her hip as he climbed down.

"I'm not daft, cheeky," she huffed.

"You are if ya were going to try climbing that," he said standing in front of her.

"You climb it and you only have one hand."

"Yes but I have been practicing for awhile now and my stump is well and truly healed, give it time Aunt Cheryl you'll be able to do all this soon but ya need to heal first," she nodded knowing he was right.

"When did you get so wise?" she smirked.

"Oi I've always been wise, you're just to daft to see it," he laughed climbing back up the look out as she shook her head at him.

After dinner Carol cleaned the dishes before heading for a shower, she still couldn't get over the fact that they actually had hot water. Basking in it for five minters she shut it off, getting dressed she headed up to the attic. Looking around the room she saw a mixture of her stuff and Daryl's. He had said he was moving up to her room, that he wanted to stay close to her but she figured he would get halfway through and change his mind and move back in with Merle.

"Hey," she heard him, turning she smiled.

"Hi."

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just…" she started but stopped.

"Didn't think I would do it huh?" he smiled kicking his boots off and shutting the door.

"I don't know, maybe," she laughed softly before getting serious. "Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused hoping she wasn't talking about them being a couple cause he was damn sure of that.

"Us, moving into a room together, it's a pretty big step and we only just…"

"You're the one that sounds unsure," he said sounding a little hurt.

"No I'm sure I just want to make sure you are," she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want you here Daryl, remember those nights in the winter before we found the prison?" he smiled nodding.

"When we paired up for warmth," he smirked.

"Yeah well I never slept as good as I did in those nights with you," she said honestly.

"Me too," he smiled agreeing before moving to kiss her softly. The kiss quickly became more passionate and needy.

Daryl moved leading her towards the bed never breaking the kiss, when Carol felt the back of her knees hit the bed she couldn't stop them from tumbling back onto it, she giggled softly as they fell onto the bed but as Daryl trailed hot kisses down her neck her giggles turned to moans. His hands running from her hips up to her taut stomach he felt her tense and pulled back to look at her.

"If you're not ready, if ya wanna slow down, I understand," he would never force her into something she wasn't ready for but he was praying she didn't want to stop. He just wanted to be with her in every way.

"It's not that it's… I'm not young or beautiful…" she whispered looking down, he slipped a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You're wrong, you're the most beautiful person I know… I watched you go from someone scared of her own shadow to someone who will lead a herd of walkers away if it means getting someone what they need…. I love who you are, what you do, how you try, I've seen your goodness and your strength, you're a hell of a woman Carol, ya my woman and I won't have ya talking shit about yourself," he said looking into her eyes showing her how serious he was, she nodded tears burning her eyes at his words.

"I have scars Daryl, he left a lot of scars on me," she whispered. Daryl didn't like Ed the moment he laid eyes on him but right now he wished he was alive so he could kill the bastard.

"I have them too," he spoke softly standing up, taking a deep breath to calm himself he started to unbutton his shirt as she sat up on her elbows. He had never shown anyone his scars before except for his Aunt Cheryl and Merle, although Merle had only seen them by accident when he had torn his shirt on their brief time alone after Woodbury.

"Let me," she whispered standing to her feet, she moved close to him slowly pushing his shirt from his shoulders letting it pool on the floor.

She could feel his shaking under her touch, she knew Daryl had never been the sharing kind so the fact that he was standing there in front of her saying what he was saying, shirtless and exposed meant the world to her, it proved that he truly trusted and loved her.

She walked behind him touching the thick scars on his back, most of them were old and aged, long strips from a belt, others from a knife and she noticed a few were round like a cigarette burn. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingertips over them, she heard him moan as goose bumps erupted over his skin.

Moving back around to face him she kissed one on his chest before moving to remove her own top. She stood before him in her jeans and a bra, Daryl saw faint stretch marks from carrying a baby mostly faded, her tummy was taut and bore a few scars. He moved around behind her and saw her back was littered with scars.

He ran his fingers over them spraying her back in wet kisses before moving to unclasp her bra, she didn't stop it from falling as he moved to kiss her neck, both hands cupping her firm breasts as she groaned at the feel of his rough hands on her.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear and for the first time in a long time she truly felt beautiful, she would never understand what she did to deserve someone like Daryl but all she knew was that she wanted him.

Turning back around to face him, she pulled him into a hot and demanding kiss, hands moving lower she started undoing his pants. Never breaking the kiss, he kicked off his boots as she pushed his pants past his hips letting them fall to the floor, she wrapped her hand around his already hard member stroking it slowly.

"Fuck Carol," he hissed laying his forehead to hers, eyes closed as he tried to stay calm and not lose control. Daryl ran his hands down her side and cupped her bottom over her jeans as he lifted her up, Carol wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection pressing against her. Moving fast he laid her onto the bed roughly, he hovered over her, a lustful expression on his face as he begun unbuttoning her pants.

Carol felt Daryl hook his fingers through her belt loops and found herself lifting her hips so he could remove them more easily and tossing them aside along with her underwear.

Daryl sat back admiring the view below him, she was everything he imagined she would look like and so much more. Her skin was golden sun kissed, her eyes shined and her lips were red from their kisses. His eyes travelled down to her two firm mounds, taut belly, and clean shaved pussy _"When the hell did she get time to shave?" _he couldn't help but think.

Daryl kissed his way up her body before and he started to slowly part her legs, he felt himself getting harder at the sight of her glistening heat, she was so wet already and they had barely touched.

Parting her moist folds with his fingers, Daryl teased her clit, flicking a finger across it and then moving it to swirl around her opening. Carol moaned in pleasure, arching her hips off of the bed, bringing herself closer to his face, begging to be touched more. No one had ever made her feel this way before, she was so turned on she thought she might burst.

"Oh Daryl," she moaned at the feel on his hot tongue on her sensitive nub. Sucking and lapping at her hot flesh, Carol felt a burn start to build in her belly as he thrusted two fingers inside her hot core. Daryl couldn't help but notice just how tight she was; all he wanted was to be buried inside her. When he felt her walls start to clench around his fingers, he sucked on her clit hard, thrusting his fingers in faster.

"Oh fuck!" she wailed in release, Daryl couldn't stop the proud smirk from forming as she came on his face. Lapping up her juices he crawled up her body like a predator stalking its pray.

Kissing her hard she groaned tasting herself on his lips, she felt empowered and before she could even think she flipped them so she was straddling his hips. She felt his length slip between her wet folds, rocking her hips back and forth she teased him smiling at his deep groans.

"Minx," he growled at her, seeing her smile. She leant down kissing him softly, angling her hips she moved sliding down his hard member, they both groaned at finally being joined. He grasped her hips as she flung her head back in pleasure. Daryl's eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of her wrapped so snugly around him.

They stayed still for a moment taking a second to get used to the feel of one another; finally Carol started to move above him. She had never felt so full before, he stretched her to the point of pain but she decided it was a very good pain, with slow, long strokes he massaged her inner walls causing her to whimper.

Daryl sat up wrapping his arms around her as he leant forward kissing her lips, groaning in pleasure. He never knew it could feel this good, this right. They fitted each other perfectly. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, sitting more comfortably she started to ride him.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, she felt too good, he was doing all he could to try and ignore her breathy moans, the way she ran her nails across his back, her breasts pressed against his chest, the feel of her tight walls fluttering around his cock.

"God Carol, fuck you feel so good," he groaned leaning his forehead against hers as he thrusted up into her hot quim. They stared into each other's eyes; neither of them had ever had a single experience quite like this. Carol felt trapped in his gaze as he thrust forcefully into her.

Turning them he flipped her down onto her back grasping one leg and flinging it over his shoulder he never broke contact but continued to thrust into her. His thrusts were slow allowing Carol to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Please Daryl harder," she groaned surprising herself, she had never been vocal in the bedroom before, ever. He obliged, thrusting into her harder.

Cupping her bottom and sliding his hand to her thigh and lifting her other leg out to the side. She felt him slide in deeper and couldn't stop herself as she arched her back, and let out a moan.

She was so close. His voice was hot against her skin, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, the feel of him pounding into her heat, slipping in and out of her sent her walls fluttering.

Feeling her beneath him, Daryl quickened his pace, growling when her hands cupped his bottom and pulled him in deeper, harder and faster. She was spiraling completely out of control. Carol felt herself let go for the first time in her life, her walls squeezing his cock like a vice grip as she wailed in release.

Daryl was panting, letting out a groan when she scraped her nails down his back, his hips thrusting hard and fast against hers. Feeling her clamp and flutter around him coating his cock with her juices sent him over the edge spilling his seed into her welcoming body.

He groaned out her name as he slumped down onto her body, spent. She smiled contentedly tracing lazy circles on his sweaty back; he reluctantly slipped from her heat. Nestling in next to her, he lifted the blanket over them both. Nether said a word, neither of them needed to as they fell into a blissful sleep.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

The Governor had finally called his men back, calling off the search. He had seen the younger Dixon brother and that bitch Michonne he was sure of it, it may have only been a glimpse but he knew for sure it had been them. He had trailed them for over a mile trying to get a better look at them before they had vanished around a street corner.

He had looked up and down the long road with his men but they had come up empty, there was just too many off streets they could have taken not to mention miles of thick woods to hide in, had they spotted his car trailing them? No they couldn't have, he had been so careful keeping a good distance between him and them. Unfortunately that is why he had also lost them too.

He growled in frustration smashing a glass bottle against the wall of his new room, it was an old high school. A tall metal fence surrounded the school and there had been next to no walkers around. They could fortify this; make it home, while he gathered more troops. He knew it was just a matter of time before the prison group showed themselves again and when they did he would be ready and waiting for them.


	15. Nine lives

_**Thank you all for your amazing reviews on chapter 14, you guys keep me going. A huge thank you to my lovely beta xxoo. I really hope you all enjoy the latest update, review and let me know.**_

_Chapter 15_

_Nine lives._

It had been two weeks since Carol and Daryl had made their relationship official and things had returned to normal. Cheryl was up and about, Merle had made her a metal stump of her own although Hershel wanted her to wait till it was fully healed before wearing it. Hershel had been a godsend never leaving Cheryl's side; even after she got back on her feet he was never far away.

Merle and Beth had come out about their relationship. Of course, this was after Maggie and Glenn had walked in on them kissing. Maggie had flown at him thinking he was "forcing" himself on her little sister but Hershel had stepped in telling Maggie he was aware of their relationship and she was to respect Beth's wishes. Maggie had stormed off in a huff and hadn't spoken to Beth since.

After returning, it occurred to Carol that with everything that had happened her and Daryl hadn't had the time to pull Rick aside to talk to him about their encounter with Carl. Daryl had taken him out into the yard where it was quiet and told him about how they had stumbled upon the boy, Rick had cried as Daryl explained he had no choice but to put him down, that he had done it quickly and painlessly.

He told him how they buried Carl with as much love and respect as they had and if he ever needed to see his boy's final resting place they would happily take him there. Then Carol had come out of the house and handed Rick his hat that they had taken off Carl and she had held him as he fell to his knees sobbing for his son but at the same time glad he was finally at rest and wouldn't be a danger to anyone.

They had started on the house once Carol was home safely and now it was just about finished, it was a simple six bedroom cabin, with a toilet and living room. Most of the Woodbury people were sharing rooms while Rick, Michonne and Judith shared the main bedroom. Although the couple had been quick to point out that they slept in separate beds and were just sharing to conserve room, Daryl and Merle had laughed at Rick. _**"Yeah right," **_they had both snickered at him before leaving a very red faced Rick behind.

Now Daryl stood on top of the look out with Rick, they scanned the area for any danger and thankfully found none. They turned at the sound of people arguing to see Cheryl, Hershel and Merle come out of the house.

"You want me to handle that?" Rick asked smirking.

"Nah I got it," Daryl huffed shaking his head at the display. Although Hershel had given his blessing for Merle and Beth to date he still tended to follow them around spying and Hershel had started showing a big interest in Cheryl since her accident and Merle hadn't been shy about expressing his dislike of it. Climbing down the ladder, Daryl intended to put a stop to this shit once and for all. "What the hell is with all the noise? Ya all trying to attract every walker for miles?" he snapped standing in front of them.

"Your brother is being unreasonable and quite frankly a pain in the ass!" Cheryl growled.

"I'm unreasonable?" Merle huffed. "Ya just on ya feet and ya looking to go outside the safety of the gate yet again, what you forgot what happened the last time ya were pig headed and went out there?" he all but yelled at her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with my Merle Matthew Dixon, you may be a grown man now but you are not too big for me to put over my knee," she snapped.

"Now Aunt Cheryl ain't no need for that," Daryl said almost laughing at the look of worry on his brother's face; Daryl knew Cheryl would have no problem taking his forty two year old brother and giving him a flogging. "Look Merle is right, we built the fence for a reason to keep ya and everyone else safe, it ain't safe out there wandering around in the woods."

"Daryl I'm not a fool I realize the dangers now, I have my knife and gun as does Hershel and we aren't going to just disappear into the woods, we just wanted to go for a small stroll along the waters edge, is that too much to ask?" Daryl sighed seeing the desperation on Cheryl's face.

"Well as long as Hershel is with ya and you stay on the waters edge I don't see any problem with it," he caved.

"What?" Merle hissed.

"But if walkers come out of the woods no playing hero either of you, you get into the deep part of the lake and let us deal with it."

"I promise no heroes," Cheryl smiled grasping Hershel's hand as she stuck her tongue out at Merle before all but skipping out the gate.

"What the hell were you thinking letting her go out there? You daft or something?" Merle snapped.

"Give it a rest Merle, this has nothing to do with Aunt Cheryl going outside the gate and everything to do with who she went out there with."

"Didn't you see that? He grabbed her hand."

"Actually she grabbed his hand," Daryl corrected him smirking as Merle started sputtering.

"No, no Aunt Cheryl ain't that type of lady."

"What, the type that can be courted by a nice guy like Hershel? The same guy I might add that has allowed you to date his youngest daughter." Merle snorted at this.

"Hardly, the old man follows us everywhere."

"Maybe because every time he turns around you two have your tongues down each other's throats," Daryl snapped turning towards the ladder. "Get over this shit and I mean now!"

"Oi when the hell did you become the big brother?"

"When you stopped acting like one."

"Fine!" Merle growled. "I'll stay out of their shit."

"Good," Daryl smirked.

"Listen boy there was another reason I came out here."

"What's that?" Daryl asked moving back over to him.

"Winter is going to be on us soon and now with the Woodbury folks here, we are going to have to start stocking up on blankets, warmer clothes for everyone and more food."

"Yeah Rick and I were talking about that this morning," Daryl nodded. "Going to start weekly runs, start picking off the surrounding towns, may have to do a few overnight trips if we can't find everything close by." Merle nodded agreeing.

"I'll start putting groups together for runs," Daryl nodded watching his brother head back inside before heading back up to Rick who was smiling. "What?" Daryl asked Rick who pointed out at the dock where Cheryl had almost lost her life, there Daryl saw Cheryl and Hershel embracing in a passionate kiss.

"Great Merle is never going to let this go now," Daryl sighed but smiled too. He was glad his Aunt was able to find happiness in this crazy world.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

A week later they were getting ready for their first run. They were spilt up into two groups: Glenn, Merle, Karen and Thomas were in one group; while Rick, Michonne, Marcus and Daryl were in the other. Merle didn't like that him and Daryl were in separate groups but Rick had said it was a good idea to have a good tracker just in case someone got separated from the group.

Maggie, Tyreese and Sasha had been left in charge of keeping the compound and its residents all safe. With so many of the group's strong members gone on runs they had left strict rules NO ONE was to leave the compound for any reason, they had all agreed. Beth had held Merle close making him promise to come back to her, while Daryl and Carol kissed before Daryl rested his head on hers.

"Stay safe," she whispered trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Nine lives or whatever that shit is you say," he smirked; she smiled kissing him one last time before he hopped into the car and drove out of the gate. Sighing deeply she turned to start her day.

After the groups made it outside the woods they took one last look at each other before heading in different directions. Rick, Daryl, Marcus and Michonne had already hit three towns on their list and so far things were going well, they had found blankets, winter clothes, some food and ammo, the back of the truck was half full and they were feeling pretty proud of themselves, they decided to hit one last town before calling it a day.

They rolled into the small town. Parking in a back alley, they stepped out of the truck moving quietly through the town. It was for the most part picked clean aside from a few stray tins of food which they collected. They were moving through a small hospital when they heard gun fire. Daryl ran to the window seeing Marcus go down where they had left him on guard duty with Michonne, Daryl saw her run inside fleeing the Governor's men.

"What the hell?" Rick asked coming out of a room with a small first aid kit under his arm.

"It's the Governor and his men, they found us," Daryl informed him heading down the hall to try and find Michonne.

"Shit! Rick hissed. "Michonne?" he asked sounding panicked as he followed Daryl down the hall.

"She ran inside but they killed Marcus," Daryl heard Rick sigh in relief and knew there was more than friendship between Rick and Michonne; they rounded the corner running right into Michonne.

"They're coming, we can't outrun them, there is too many," she panted out of breath.

"Go, run!" Daryl ordered he couldn't let anything happen to Rick, little ass kicker had already lost her mum and big brother, he couldn't let her lose her dad too. Heading down the hall. "I'll hold em off, just tell Carol I'm sorry and I love her," he yelled before disappearing around the corner.

"No!" Rick yelled intending to go after Daryl but bullets whizzed past his head and he knew they must already be on him; he had to get Michonne to safety. "Come on!" Rick yelled grabbing her by the arm and dragging her outside and into the alley the truck was parked in. It seemed no one had found it, hopping in they gunned it fleeing the town.

Daryl ran down the hall, he could hear Rick yelling out to him but ignored him, he knew he would never see his sweet Carol again but he just prayed she understood that he couldn't watch his friends die at the hands of this mad man.

Rounding the corned he was suddenly jerked into one of the rooms, pushed up against a wall a hand covering his mouth. He saw Martinez, he shh-ed him as the sound of the Governor's men could be heard just outside searching for him. Once they moved on Martinez took a step back removing his hand from his mouth.

"Well, well if it isn't Daryl Dixon, I've been looking for you," he smirked.


	16. I'll find you

_**Okay the next chapter is all ready, I really hope you all enjoy. A big thank you to my beta and thank you all for your get reviews. Let me know if you like and review again **_

_Chapter 16_

_I'll find you._

**Rounding the corner Daryl was suddenly jerked into one of the rooms, pushed up against a wall, a hand covering his mouth as Martinez shh-ed him at the sound of the Governor's men just outside searching for him. Once they moved on Martinez took a step back removing his hand from his mouth.**

"**Well, well if it isn't Daryl Dixon, I've been looking for you," he smirked.**

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

"What the hell do you want Martinez?" Daryl growled wondering why he had kept him hidden from the Governor's men.

"I need your help Dixon," Martinez spoke in hushed tones. "The Governor is crazy."

"Really," Daryl replied sarcastically rolling his eyes at the other man.

"Look, he killed everyone because they wouldn't turn back around to attack you lot at the prison, just gunned them down in front of me and Staples like it was nothing," he said making sure to keep his voice low. "We thought he was just trying to keep everyone safe, we've seen him do some fucked up things but he always said it was for the good of the group, to keep everyone safe and then he just killed them like they were nothing."

"Hey ya all decided to side with him even after the shit he did in front of ya."

"Staples and I, we had no choice he would have killed us…. We can help you, we have been working on a tunnel for months that leads under our new compound and out into the woods, if you give us three more days we will finish and we can lead you right to his room."

"How the hell do we know we can trust ya? Ya killed your own people on that last raid on the prison, ya killed women and children and ya want me to trust ya," Daryl growled at him making sure to get in his face.

"No, Staples and I, we weren't involved in that, that was all Aaron, he is the Governor's right hand man now, real brown noser, he positioned Staples and I at the main gate, we were to kill anyone that tried to escape." Daryl looked at him confused.

"I didn't see ya at the gate."

"No cause once the Governor headed inside Staples and I opened the gate so you lot could get out and then we stayed out of sight," Daryl raised his eyebrow. "What? You think the Governor just left that gate open for you? He's not stupid he didn't just want you lot dead, he also wanted the prison for himself… we told him you and Merle got the jump on us, he hasn't trusted either of us since."

"What's changed? I mean yeah I get it, he slaughtered ya people in front of ya but this ain't the first time he has killed in front of ya."

"This was different, this was our people, he always said we did the things we did for everyone in Woodbury but it was just lies, it was about power," Martinez whispered. "Staples and I also overheard him bragging to Aaron about what he did to our families…. My wife and kids and his younger sister." Daryl saw tears build up in the man's eyes.

"Ya told me walkers got your family."

"That's what I thought, when I found them they were already gone being torn apart but what I found out is that the Governor had been watching us for days, he needed soldiers but didn't want them tied down by a family, he wanted us angry and blood thirsty, so when I left them at our camp to do a run with Staples, he went in and shot them…. Gunfire drew the walkers in," he whispered tears slipping from his eyes.

"Oh man…" Daryl whispered feeling sick.

"I need him to pay, to suffer, both Staples and I do," he growled and Daryl could see the need, the honesty in his eyes.

"Alright, you get us a way in, I'll bring the fire power." Martinez nodded.

"Good but the kill shot, that belongs to me, he killed my wife, my kids and then when I finally met someone else I thought I could maybe have a future with he killed her too."

"When was this?"

"That day he killed the Woodbury people on the road."

"Wait, who's the girl?" Daryl asked wondering if it could be Karen.

"Her name was Karen."

"Man she ain't dead, we found her that day hiding out in a truck, she was shook up but alive, she is on a run at the moment with Merle." Daryl saw the man's face light up.

"Karen's alive?"

"Yeah." Martinez smiled, finally some good news. Pulling out a map he laid it on a table.

"This is where he has us held up, it's an old high school, Staples and I are on this side of the building, give us three days and come one hour after sun down," Martinez explained, grabbing one of Daryl's arrows from him. "I'll leave this sticking up out the front of the tunnel entrance so you know where it is, once inside we will wait until he falls asleep then we attack."

"Alright but Aaron is ours to deal with, we took him in and he betrayed us and it cost people their lives, including a kid I was close too."

"Deal," Martinez nodded. "Can you tell Karen… tell her I love her."

"Yeah I will," Daryl nodded.

"Thanks, alright I'll talk the Governor into leaving but you might have to stay here tonight, he might leave people behind to scout till morning I'm not sure… I'll see you in three days."

"Three days," Daryl agreed watching as Martinez slipped the arrow under his shirt before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath Daryl knew he was in for a long night.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Carol stood on top of the look out with Sasha, she was starting to get worried. It would be dark in a few hours and still there was no sign of Daryl and his group. Merle and his group had returned a half an hour ago and were busy unpacking the truck. Merle had told her not to fret, that they were probably not far away so when she saw the truck come down the dirt road she couldn't help but smile.

"I'll let them in," she told Sasha who nodded as she climbed down. Opening the gate she quickly shut it behind them once they pulled in. Moving around to the front of the truck her smile quickly vanished when she saw both Daryl and Markus were missing.

"Is he in the back?" Carol asked hoping Rick would say yes but when she saw his blood shot eyes she knew he wouldn't. "No," she whispered feeling tears burn her eyes.

"The Governor and his men found us, they were coming straight for us and Daryl sacrificed himself so we could get away," Rick explained. "He wanted you to know he was sorry and that he loves you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Carol whispered tears streaming down her cheeks, she struggled to catch her breath. Bending over bracing her hands on her knees she tried to breath. Merle came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him.

"Come on now little sis, you need to calm down," he shh-ed her rocking back and forth with her trying to even out her breathing but it was no use. She went limp in his arms as her world turned black, scooping her up he looked at Rick.

"We ain't finished yet, you got a nasty habit of leaving people behind," Merle hissed walking inside with Carol. After handing her over to Hershel and Cheryl he moved back outside.

"We had no choice but to leave," Rick tried to explain but Merle cut him off.

"What, like ya had no choice but to leave Carol before?" Merle growled.

"Merle, it wasn't like that," Michonne butted in. "Daryl ran right at them, we tried to stop him but it was too late. Merle sighed knowing they were right, if Daryl had ran at the Governor and his men there was nothing they could have done without getting captured or killed themselves.

"Did ya see him die?" he whispered not sure if he wanted to know.

"No," Rick replied. "That's why we want to go back to make sure." Merle nodded

"There is no point heading back now," Michonne piped in. "By the time we get there it will be dark and we are no good to Daryl dead."

"If the Governor captured him, he'll keep him alive for a while, he'll want information so we got time," Merle agreed.

"So we'll head out at first light," Rick agreed.

"You're just going to leave him in the hands of that mad man?" Carol all but yelled heading across the yard to them.

"Ya should be resting little sis, ya fainted," Merle turned trying to convince her to go back inside.

"He is your brother, he could die out there and you're just going to leave him," she hissed. "He would go after you."

"Ya don't think I don't know that?" Merle hissed back. "We ain't no good to him dead, if the Governor is still in town rolling up there in the dark is just a bad idea between him, his men and walkers we won't get anywhere near them and then what happens to Daryl?"

"You're making a mistake," she snapped before storming back inside, Merle sighed before turning back to face Rick and make a plan.

An hour later Carol came out of the house, she knew he would be mad but she knew she had to do it. Climbing the ladder she got up to the look out walking over to Merle she stopped standing beside him.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered, Merle nodded understanding.

"I get it, ya love him but we'll find him I promise."

"No you won't but I will." Merle looked confused for a moment he was about to turn and ask her what she meant when he felt something burn through his body and his world went dark. Carol pulled the tazer back and Merle slumped to the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered dropping the tazer beside him.

Quickly climbing down she opened the gate and pushed the bike out not wanting to start it inside the yard, afraid it would alert the others. Once she shut and locked the gate she hopped on starting it up, she heard Rick shouting as she sped away, she would find Daryl if it was the very last thing she did.


End file.
